Coraje Ciego
by Janherbergh
Summary: Esta es la historia de Nathan, un cuidador pokémon que ha crecido odiando a los entrenadores y que, por un giro del destino, acabará convirtiéndose en uno de ellos. Esta es una versión personal y particular del universo Pokémon.
1. Coraje Ciego 01

- ¡Te elijo a ti, Pikachu!

La pequeña bola de metal surcó el aire y, emitiendo un fulgor azulado, liberó al pequeño pokémon sobre el improvisado campo de batalla. Los ojos del Pikachu se movieron furiosamente hasta encontrar a otro pokémon libre, un Piplup que se estremeció de miedo al ver a su adversario. Unos metros por detrás su entrenador le dirigió una mirada de ánimo que le hizo erguirse en toda su estatura.

- No te preocupes, Piplup, eres más rápido que él.- Le susurró con una voz llena de seguridad.- ¡Mordisco!

- Impactrueno, Pikachu, no le dejes que se te acerque.- Los dos pokémons se miraron un instante ante de lanzarse el uno sobre el otro. A pesar de encontrarse en desventaja, el Piplup consiguió escabullirse del golpe del Pikachu y le asestó una dentellada en el costado. Sorprendido por el ataque, el Pikachu retrocedió, dándole a su adversario la oportunidad de atacar de nuevo.

- ¡Ahora Placaje!- Rugió el entrenador del Piplup. El Pikachu, todavía sorprendido por el mordisco se mantuvo a la espera de una orden que su aturdido entrenador no fue capaz de dar. Recibió el impacto de lleno en el pecho y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Los aplausos de la pequeña multitud que se había reunido para ver el combate rompieron el repentino silencio. Ambos entrenadores se reunieron con sus pokémon y saludaron amablemente a los espectadores después de estrecharse la mano. Todo el mundo alababa la pericia del entrenador que había ganado, junto a la confianza que su Piplup había depositado en él para vencer a un oponente que estaba en clara ventaja. Los compañeros del otro entrenador trataban de animarle a pesar de su derrota.

- Nathan, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme?

De entre todos los espectadores, había uno que había contemplado todo el combate con el ceño fruncido por la desaprobación y, al estallar los aplausos, los había seguido más por la fuerza de la costumbre que por verdadero entusiasmo. El Pikachu estaba herido y, a pesar de eso, se mantenía de pie al lado de su entrenador, como si pretendiera animarle por una derrota que se había debido a su indecisión y falta de experiencia. El lugar de estar ahí plantado, compadeciéndose, debería llevar al Pikachu dentro para que le curaran.

- Nathan, ¿Dónde estás?

El niño, con el ceño todavía fruncido, se obligó a levantar la cabeza y buscar el origen de la voz de su padre. Al hacerlo pudo contemplar perfectamente cuanto le rodeaba. El combate había tenido lugar en la explanada trasera del Centro Pokémon que su padre dirigía. En lo alto de una colina, justo en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo alejado de todas las rutas importantes, apenas nadie visitaba aquel lugar. Sólo aparecía, de vez en cuando, entrenadores atraídos por la descabellada idea de que un lugar tan remoto y tranquilo, donde nunca se había avistado a ningún pokémon fuera de lo normal, sería el escondite perfecto para un gran pokémon legendario. Esos ocasionales entrenadores eran la principal diversión para la gente del pueblo y lo único que rompía la monotonía de su vida.

- ¡Nathan!- El nuevo grito de su padre rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos y le devolvió a la realidad.- ¡Ven a echarme una mano!- Nathan se apartó del gentío que ya se preparaba para el siguiente combate y corrió hacia el redil anexo al Centro, en el que su padre intentaba hacer entrar un Miltank que parecía moverse con cierta dificultad.- ¿Por qué siempre tardas tanto en acudir cuando te llamo?- Le preguntó bruscamente al verle aparecer.- Anda, echame una mano para hacer entrar a Rosita.- Antes de acercarse más al pokémon, Nathan lo miró de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Qué se ha comido esta vez?- Rosita era una visitante habitual del centro. Su cuidador, el señor Masuda, nunca había sido capaz de quitarle el hábito de comer cualquier cosa que se pusiera a su alcance. Mientras su padre tomaba al Miltank por el cuello y trataba de guiarlo se puso detrás suyo y lo empezó a empujar suavemente.

- Su propia pokéball.- Respondió lacónicamente su padre.

- Eso sí que es irónico.

- No tiene gracia. Imagina que se activara dentro de su estómago.- No pudo evitar sentir que su padre tenía razón. Aunque no tenía muy claro qué podría ocurrir, tenía claro que no sería agradable para nadie.

- Vamos, bonita, es mejor que te saquemos esa cosa de dentro cuando antes.- El Miltank le miró un instante y luego, gimiendo quejumbroso, avanzó lentamente hasta llegar a la máquina de restauración. No era el modelo normal, como el que tenían en el mostrador del centro para regenerar a los pokémon dentro de las pokéballs, sino una máquina mucho más compleja para el diagnóstico y el tratamiento de enfermedades.

- Ven aquí y manténla quieta, por favor.- Intercambió el lugar con su padre, mientras este empezaba a ponerse los guantes y encendía la máquina.

- Estarás bien en un momento, no te preocupes.- El pokémon le dirigió una mirada perdida.- Papá…- Susurró sintiendo que el pulso se le aceleraba.

- Lo sé, Nathan.- Su padre había visto cómo la pantalla de la máquina empezaba a mostrar mensajes de advertencia.- No dejes que se vaya.

- Ey, Rosita.- El Miltank apenas pudo articular un leve mugido en respuesta a su nombre. Le cogió la cabeza y la obligó a mirarle a la cara.- Tienes que mantenerte despierta.- Dijo con un tono más alto al ver que sus ojos empezaban a cerrar.- Rosita, usa Rizo Defensa.- Gritó a su oído. Los ojos del pokémon se abrieron de golpe y, a pesar de su estado, pareció pretender concentrar su energía para usar el movimiento. En ese instante todo el cuerpo de Rosita se iluminó y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- Por fin…- Susurró su padre con alivio. La máquina había acabado de calibrar el estado del pokémon y lo había sumido en un estado similar al que creaban las pokéballs.- Voy a tener que abrirla para quitarse ese maldito trasto. Necesitaré que me ayudes.

Nathan obedeció sintiendo todavía las piernas temblorosas. Habían estado a punto de perder a Rosita. El pensamiento de que el Miltank había estado a punto de morir en sus manos le había dejado aturdido. Su padre, al ver cómo se encontraba, le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

- Lo has hecho muy bien Nathan. No pienses que ha estado a punto de morir. Piensa que de no ser por ti lo habría hecho.- Le tomó un instante por el hombro y apretó.- Le has salvado la vida.- Asintió sin saber qué decir.- Ahora concéntrate. Todavía no hemos acabado.

Se mantuvo al lado de su padre mientras realizaba la operación, acercándole el instrumental y ayudándole cuando era necesario. Aunque sabía que no era igual que operar a un humano y que la máquina guiaba casi todo el proceso, siempre se sentía maravillado por la pericia de su padre. Como ocurría cuando un pokémon era transferido a almacenado, se trataba de un trabajo de manipular información y energía, más que de cortar carne y coser vasos sanguíneos. Era, decía siempre su padre, como operar sobre un cuerpo que no estuviera ahí realmente, sobre una imagen residual o un holograma. A pesar de eso, si él cometía un error el pokémon no volvería a poder tomar forma jamás. Y eso no sería muy diferente a morir.

Sin embargo su padre nunca había cometido un error de esa magnitud. Sus manos se movieron con firmeza durante aquellos minutos de tensión y cuando dio la orden a la máquina para que volviera a dar forma a Rosita, el pokémon quedó tendido en el suelo de paja, durmiendo agotado pero con una expresión de paz que les devolvió la tranquilidad a ambos. Su padre sostenía en la mano, cubierta por los guantes que le habían permitido operar al pokémon, un objeto redondo que parecía a punto de partirse por la mitad.

- No quiero descubrir qué le habría ocurrido de abrirse.- Murmuró tirando la pokéball, ya inservible, a un contenedor de material de desecho.- Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con el señor Masuda sobre esto.- En ese instante estallaron vítores en el exterior, declarando el final de otro combate.- ¿Quieres volver fuera?- Negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que me quedaré dentro, para cuando acaben.- Él le sonrió como si leyera su pensamiento y pudiera entender su rechazo. Probablemente lo hacía, se dijo, aunque nunca hubieran hablado de ello.

- No seas muy duro con ellos esta vez.- Se encogió de hombros, sin responder a su petición. Ambos sabían que no había mucha elección. Eran el único Centro Pokémon de los alrededores, el único lugar donde los entrenadores podían acudir a combatir, guarecerse o comprar cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar. Tal vez, como negocio, no podían permitirse tratar mal a sus cliente, pero éstos, desde luego, no tenían más remedio que acudir a ellos si querían seguir entrenando. Especialmente los entrenadores inexpertos, que no sentían ningún respeto por sus pokémon, que no sabían cuidarles y sólo querían usarlos para combatir. Como si eso fuera el único modo de hacer algo importante con ellos, el único modo de establecer lazos y ganarse su confianza. Empezó a andar hacia la puerta que comunicaba el redil con el interior del Centro, sintiéndose enfadado sin ningún motivo aparente. No más, al menos, de lo que había estado al empezar la tarde.


	2. Coraje Ciego 02

Supo de inmediato que ocurría algo extraño por el modo en el que los gritos, las órdenes y los aplausos se extinguieron por completo. No era un silencio horrorizado o sobrecogido por algún repentino accidente, sino un silencio reverencial, lleno de respeto casi religioso.

Levantó la mirada un instante de la revista que había estado leyendo y miró por las puertas de cristal del Centro. En el exterior el grupito de entrenadores se arremolinaba en torno a una figura alta y delgada, ataviada con ropa de viaje, una mochila y un cinturón en el que relucían varias pokéballs.

Sin duda era otro de aquellos entrenadores que creían que allí encontrarían algún pokémon legendario. Por suerte aquel no sería su problema hasta que decidiera entrar en el Centro. Devolvió la atención a la revista y reemprendió la lectura del artículo que había dejado a medias. El nuevo diseño de la infraestructura de almacenamiento de Pokémon le interesaba más que un entrenador greñudo dándose un baño de (patéticas) masas.

De modo que hizo oídos sordos a las exclamaciones de asombro, al ritual de mostrar las medallas obtenidas y al modesto rechazo de alabanzas por el increíble equipo de pokémon de alto nivel que acompañaba al entrenador. Enfadado consigo mismo se obligó a aceptar que no le despreciaba por lo que era. Al fin y al cabo no hacía más que ganarse la vida como podía. El problema eran los demás, que elevaban a los entrenadores hasta la cima sin darse cuenta que lo único que hacían era capturar y obligar a combatir hasta la extenuación a las mismas criaturas que decían querer y respetar. O tal vez la gente sí que se daba cuenta y ahí se encontraba la gran hipocresía de su mundo. Era tan fácil capturar a un Pokémon, privándolo de su vida y de su libertad; era tan fácil llevarlo al borde de la muerte y luego curarlo solo en un instante; era tan fácil doblegar su voluntad para que obedecieran, que los humanos parecían haber olvidado que no les gustaría demasiado que hicieran lo mismo con ellos. Y le asqueaba saber que él formaba parte del sistema que permitía que aquello continuara de aquel modo.

El débil susurro de la puerta automática interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al fin el entrenador había conseguido atravesar el grupo de admiradores y se acercaba tarareando con suavidad para sí mismo. Fuera, excitados y alentados por las palabras que habrían recibido, los combates se reemprendieron con mayor entusiasmo. El entrenador era un chico joven, no más que 8 ó 10 años mayor que él, con algo familiar en su cara, fruto probablemente de haberle visto en televisión o en alguna revista. Alguien que no fuera famoso no habría levantado semejante revuelo. El chico llegó por fin al mostrador y le miró enarcando un ceja.

- ¿Un chico?

- ¿Qué esperaba?¿Que todos los encargados de un Centro Pokémon fueran tías clónicas de pelo rosa que sólo saben decir media docena de frases?- No esperó que respondiera, intuyendo que la respuesta podría no gustarle.- ¿Qué desea?

- Curar a estos pequeños y alojamiento para un par de noches.- Dijo el entrenador una vez se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa de su aspecto, de su presencia o de sus palabras. Mientras hablaba dejó el cinturón sobre el mostrador al lado de su tarjeta de identificación. Nathan cogió ambas cosas.

- De acuerdo, señor…- Miró de reojo el nombre en la tarjeta.- Evans.- Se giró y empezó a colocar las 6 pokéballs en la máquina de regeneración.- ¿El Roger Evans que forma parte del Alto Mando de la Liga regional?

- El mismo.- Mantuvo el silencio mientras la máquina hacía el diagnóstico de los pokémon. Al ver sus niveles y los movimiento que poseían se preguntó cómo podía llamarles "pequeños". El más débil era un dragonite de nivel 83 que había sido entrenado para causar un ingente daño físico.- ¿Quieres un autógrafo?- Negó distraidamente con la cabeza.

- Sólo lo preguntaba por darle conversación.- Se inclinó sobre la pantalla y pidió un escaneo en profundidad del charizard que había en el equipo. Su temperatura corporal era un poco baja y había visto una pauta anormal en una de sus alas.- Mi padre debería echarle un vistazo a su charizard, me preocupa que su ala derecha pueda estar resentida por una curación precipitada.- Levantó la mirada de la pantalla y vio que el entrenador le miraba de nuevo con aquella expresión a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la diversión. Eso hizo que su mal humor, que en ningún momento había desaparecido, volviera a burbujear en su interior.

- ¿Y sabes todo eso sólo con un diagnóstico rutinario?- Por alguna razón aquellas palabras hicieron que todo lo que le había estado torturando durante la tarde cristalizara en su interior. Antes de poder siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía pudo oír su propia voz, cargada de rabia y crueldad.

- Con eso y con verle en la cara que es uno de esos capullos que hacen luchar hasta el límite a sus pokémon, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que ellos puedan sufrir, con tal de ganar una nueva chapita brillante que lucir con sus amigos.- Un silencio incómodo siguió a su explosión. En lugar de enfadarse, el entrenador levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador, lo que le enfadó todavía más.

- Esas son unas palabras muy duras para alguien tan joven.- Iba a replicarle de nuevo, la adrenalina batiendo salvaje por sus venas, cuando una presencia se cernió sobre su espalda.

- ¿Es así como tratas a nuestros clientes, Nathan?- El rugido de su padre le heló la sangre en las venas y extinguió por completo el fuego de su ira.

- No pasa nada.- Se apresuró a decir el entrenador.- El chico sólo se ha emocionado un poco al preocuparse por mis pokémon.

- No tiene por qué excusarle, señor Evans. Él sabe de sobra lo que ha hecho o dejado de hacer.- Lo dijo sin mirarle, del modo en el que lo hacía cuando se sentía enfadado y defraudado por su comportamiento.- Ve ahora mismo dentro y asegúrate que el Miltank permanece estable.

Obedeció, con los labios apretados, los ojos ardiendo y sintiendo la ira y la amargura clavando de nuevo sus aceradas garras en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.


	3. Coraje Ciego 03

Escondido en lo más profundo del cobertizo que servía de refugio a los pokémon cuando hacía mal tiempo, contempló como las sombras del exterior se iban alargando y el prado se teñía, lentamente, con los colores del atardecer. Hacía ya mucho que la ira le había abandonado y sólo albergaba una profunda desazón. Se había pasado hasta donde le alcanzaba la memoria demostrando cuanto odiaba a los entrenadores, cuanto despreciaba un modo de vida que, a sus ojos, torturaba y esclavizaba a los pokémon, y eso nunca le había reportado nada. Los estallidos de rabia y frustración como el que había tenido en el centro sólo servían para aliviar algo de presión y recordarle lo sólo que se encontraba defendiendo aquellas ideas.

En aquel momento vio que su padre entraba en el redil cargando con la comida para los pokémon que tenían alojados en el centro, incluyendo el equipo del entrenador, que pronto liberaría para que pasaran la noche fuera de sus pokéballs. De repente un movimiento a su lado le arranció del hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Así que era aquí donde te estabas escondiendo.- Sigiloso como un gato, el entrenador se había acercado y le tendía una lata helada de refresco.- ¿Te apetece hablar?

- ¿Le ha pedido mi padre que lo haga, señor Evans?

- Llámame Roger, por favor, el "señor Evans" siempre ha sido mi padre, y lo seguirá siendo hasta que muera.- Cogió la lata que le tendía y se apartó un poco para dejarle sitio en el bando de madera donde estaba sentado.- De hecho tu padre ha insistido en que no hablara contigo. Cree que no haría más que empeorar las cosas.

No dijo nada. No había mucho que pudiera decir. Se limitó a contemplar en silencio como su padre liberaba, uno a uno, los pokémon de Roger y se presentaba, se ganaba su confianza y les mostraba el lugar en el que encontraría agua, comida y un refugio por si la noche se volvía fría. Se notaba en su comportamiento que habían viajado mucho; apenas si tardaban un momento en comprender la situación y empezaban a explorar el redil tranquilamente, acercándose a los otros pokémon con curiosidad. Aquella era una de las características que más le gustaba de los pokémon, siempre eran criaturas sociales que disfrutaban del contacto con otras criaturas y enseguida empezaban a comunicarse a través de su peculiar imitación del habla humana. El último de los pokémon a los que liberó fue el charizard, que examinó atentamente antes de dejarlo ir a reunirse con sus compañeros. Conocía a su padre y sabía que había intentado confirmar el diagnóstico que había hecho a través de la máquina.

- No es lo que te piensas.- Dijo Roger a su lado.

- ¿El qué?

- La herida del Charizard. No se resiente de ella por una mala curación.- Le miró un instante antes de devolver la mirada al redil y los juegos de los pokémon.

- Pero fue durante un combate, ¿no?- Él asintió lentamente, como si le molestara aceptar que, al fin y al cabo, tenía razón.

- Durante la final del último campeonato regional.- Permaneció en silencio para permitirle contar su historia.- Ambos llegamos al último combate muy tocados y la final iba a resolverse entre mi charizard y un torterra.

- Un buen entrenador prepara a sus pokémon para contrarrestar los ataques contra los que su tipo es débil.- Roger asintió, aunque pudo ver un atisbo de una sonrisa llena de tristeza en su rostro.

- Aún así teníamos ventaja.- Se encogió de hombros. Sin duda tenían algo a su favor, pero había visto perder a muchos entrenadores por confiar demasiado en el factor de debilidad contra ciertos ataques.- Sin embargo durante el combate, justo cuando íbamos a acabar con el Torterra, recibió el golpe que le lesionó el ala. Fue un simple golpe de suerte, nada contra lo que pudiéramos habernos preparado.- Vaciló un instante antes de continuar.- Pero eso…- Se interrumpió de repente.- Ese golpe nos costó el campeonato y él se culpa por ello. Cree que es débil por haber perdido un combate fácil.

- Ningún combate contra un campeón es fácil.- Murmuró citando una de las frases más célebres de las ligas. Una campeón no se levantaba como tal sólo por el poder de sus pokémon, sino por su habilidad para entrenarlos y hacerlos combatir.

- Hay una diferencia muy grande entre saber algo y llegar a comprenderlo.- Señaló el charizard que en ese momento ignoraba majestuoso los intentos de los pokémon más pequeños de jugar con él.- La suerte no deja de ser un factor importante en los combates y no se puede ser un campeón sin tenerla de tu lado. Y aunque él lo sabe, no se perdona haberme fallado y por eso su herida no termina de sanar.

- ¿Y lo hizo?

- ¿El qué?

- Fallarte.

- En absoluto.- Susurró tras un momento de duda, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.- No te mentiré diciéndote que no me importa. Claro que quería ganar, pero que perdiéramos no significa que nadie del equipo le fallara al resto. Se puede no cometer ningún error y aún perder. Esa es una lección difícil de aprender.- Cuando acabó de hablar y se fijó en su mirada, perdida en los recuerdos que había estado evocando, se dio cuenta que Roger no le había contado nunca a nadie aquello.

- ¿Porqué me cuentas todo esto?- Roger le miró un instante antes de continuar.

- No voy a mentirte. Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no funcionan. Los pokémon son unas criaturas maravillosas y especiales, mucho más de lo que tu mismo puedas creer ahora mismo. Aunque te parezca extraño, el combate es algo que nos ayuda a fortalecer nuestro vínculos con ellos, porque es un idioma que ambos podemos entender. La confianza, la lealtad, el amor, el sacrificio, son cosas que pueden expresarse durante el entrenamiento, la preparación, los combates. No digo que sea el mejor modo, porque eso sería mentira. A veces creo que el problema somos más nosotros que ellos. Pero lo cierto es que a través del combate ellos se hacen más fuertes, prosperan, se desarrollan y evolucionan. Está en su naturaleza y eso no cambiaría aunque no existiéramos los humanos.- Hizo una pausa.- Hay gente, Nathan, que es como tu los ves. Gente mezquina para los que los Pokémon son objetos, herramientas, incluso armas. He visto hacer cosas terribles a pokémon en cautividad, cosas contra las que todos intentamos luchar en el Alto Mando y el Consejo de la Liga. No estás equivocado. Tu deseo y tus intenciones son maravillosas y ojalá más gente las compartiera. Tal vez tu actitud impide a otras personas que vean lo que tú intentas decirles. Tal vez si te expresaras de otra manera, ellos te escucharían. Ni tu, ni yo, nadie es capaz de cambiar el mundo. Pero puedes empezar intentando cambiar a esos críos que vienen aquí a luchar. Aunque no te lo creas, muchos parecen admirarte.- No pudo evitar reir.

- No te creo.

- Bueno, nunca lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes.- Le tendió una mano.- ¿Quieres empezar probando conmigo?

- Supongo que me paso tanto tiempo enfadado, que había olvidado que todavía hay cosas que puedo hacer.- Estrechó la mano del entrenador.

- ¿Quieres que te presente a mis Pokémon?- Roger le sonrió y él, por primera vez, sintió que tenía ganas de devolvérsela.

- Me encantaría.


	4. Coraje Ciego 04

Se había acostumbrado desde pequeño a que la cena fuera un acto social. Aunque el Centro fuera grande y contara con habitaciones para hospedar a ocasionales entrenadores, nunca habían podido permitirse mantener un comedor donde estos comieran, de modo que era una tradición que sus huéspedes cenaran con ellos. Y Roger fue el primero que se mostró encantado con la idea.

- Ir de aquí para allá es una experiencia increíble, aunque tiende a ser solitario. A veces lo que más echas de menos son estas, estar con la familia, cenar hablando acerca de cómo ha ido el día y ese tipo de cosas.

- Yo pensaba que los entrenadores os conocíais bastante entre vosotros. ¿No viajas con nadie? - Le preguntó su madre mientras iba sirviendo el puré de patata que había preparado

- Nos conocemos, y al principio casi siempre viajamos en grupo, sobretodo mientras intentas ganar las primeras medallas del circuito regional, pero luego nos acabamos separando. Unos vuelven a sus casas, otros prefieren convertirse en cuidadores, hacerse cargo de un Centro Pokémon como éste o se quedan en algún gimnasio. Los que permanecemos en activo nos volvemos solitarios por necesidad. Cada uno quiere crear a su equipo con unos pokémon concretos, entrenarlos a su manera, y el único modo de hacerlo es tener la libertad necesaria para ir donde quieras.

- ¿Como intentar encontrar un gran pokémon legendario en una pueblo alejado de todas las rutas?- Roger sonrió enigmáticamente

- Esa es otra razón por la que nos volvemos solitarios. No queremos que nadie conozca nuestro as en la manga antes de tiempo.- Todos rieron cómplices ante el comentario de Roger.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente mientras su huésped les deleitaba con anécdotas de sus aventuras, en las que evitaba siempre mencionar, sospechaba que de un modo deliberado, cualquier alusión a los combates y las batallas que sin duda habría librado. Si algo no podía negar, era que al menos Roger trataba de ser respetuoso con sus ideas, aunque no las compartiera. Era más de lo que muchos otros entrenadores habían sido capaces de hacer, y simplemente por eso, ya le caía lo bastante bien como para participar en la conversación.

Estaban acabando el postre cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, indicándoles que tenían un nuevo visitante. Su pare le miró con un gesto amable.

- ¿Te importa encargarte tu, Nathan?- No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su padre volvía a confiar en él.

- Por supuesto que no.- Se levantó apresuradamente y salió de la cocina donde habían cenado para dirigirse a la recepción del Centro, a cuyas puertas esperaba un pequeño grupo de personas. Aunque un Centro Pokémon siempre estaba abierto, a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, ellos no podían permitirse tener personal que se encargara de hacer un turno de noche. Puesto que, de todos modos, apenas solían tener visitantes a aquellas horas, salvo que se tratara de una emergencia, una vez se ponía el sol cerraban las puertas. Se acercó hasta la entrada y desbloqueó las puertas para que pudieran entrar.- Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

- ¿Está el encargado del Centro?- Nathan se detuvo un segundo a contemplar al pequeño grupo antes de contestar. Era dolorosamente obvio que no eran del pueblo ni de los alrededores. El que había hablado era un hombre mayor, con un cuerpo enorme, redondo y fláccido, cubierto por un traje que sin duda le habría costado un montón de dinero. Algo en su rostro, mofletudo y rubicundo, con los pequeños ojos hundidos por unas mejillas demasiado grandes, le hizo darse cuenta de que lo mejor sería ser respetuoso. A su lado había una mujer mucho más joven que él, vestida de manera muy elegante, que miraba a su alrededor con una mueca de divertida suficiencia en los labios pintados. Por detrás de ambos iban un par de hombres fornidos vestidos con traje y, a cierta distancia, un chico que cargaba con una abultada bolsa de objetos de entrenador y una caja de pokéballs que, claramente, no le pertenecían. Venían de alguna ciudad importante y, desde luego, el hombre no era un entrenador de ninguna de las ligas. Era un coleccionista y éstos le caían tan mal como los entrenadores.

- Mi padre está acabando de cenar ahora mismo. Si lo desea puedo atenderle yo mismo. Tengo la titulación necesaria y llevo trabajando en este Centro desde hace más de 5 años.- El hombre le miró despectivamente unos segundos antes de hacer una seña al chico que le acompañaba.

- Supongo que serás capaz de curar a mis Pokémon y, espero por tu bien, que también lo seas de tratar un huevo de pokémon con el debido respeto. Es más valioso que todo este maldito pueblo.- POr alguna razón aquellas palabras apenas le molestaron. Se trataba de una puya tan infantil y típica que no merecía la pena enfadarse por ello. Además, su atención se habían centrado en la mención del huevo. Cogió la caja que le tendía el chico y se la llevó hacia el mostrador. Al abrirla se sorprendió al ver que todas las Pokéballs estaban personalizadas. En lugar del blanco y rojo clásicos, eran enteramente negras, con unas iniciales grabadas en plata en la parte central y el mecanismo de liberación, que normalmente era un simple pulsador, había sido sustituido por una brillante gema roja. Con más cuidado del necesario las fue cogiendo una a una y las fue colocando en la máquina de regeneración. En el último lugar de la caja no había una pokéball, sino un pequeño huevo que también introdujo en la máquina. Por supuesto no podría curarle, pero el escáner le permitiría saber en qué estado se encontraba.

- Necesito que me digas cuánto falta para que se abra. No nos habríamos detenido en este lugar de no ser que el huevo empezó a agitarse de repente.

- No se preocupe, ahora mismo se lo digo.- Encendió la consola de la máquina e inició el escáner. Sin duda el equipo del hombre era poderoso, pero de un modo muy diferente al de Roger. El equipo del entrenador buscaba una cierta harmonía y se basaba en la fuerza propia. El del hombre estaba formado por algunos pokémon muy difíciles de capturar y de entrenar, la mayoría de tipo Siniestro, Veneno, Fantasma y Psíquico, orientados a desestabilizar al rival. Ninguno había sido capturado salvaje, sino que todos habían sido criados para que sus valores genético fueran muy elevados y poseyeran movimientos especiales que sólo podían conseguirse mediante una crianza muy especializada. Sin duda se había gastado un montón de dinero en crear aquel equipo. Después de ejecutar el programa de regeneración, dedicó su atención al huevo. La mayoría de gente creía que era imposible saber qué pokémon había dentro de un huevo, aunque estaban equivocados. Incluso sin un escáner, estudiando la coloración de la cáscara y las vetas que la surcaban era sencillo deducir el tipo del pokémon que se estaba incubando. A simple vista, juzgar su estado ya era más difícil. Incluso su padre prefería fiarse del escáner antes que arriesgarse a hacer una suposición, cuando se trataba de saber si el pokémon se encontraba en buen estado o si faltaba mucho para que el huevo se abriera.

Cuando el escáner le mostró los resultados no pudo evitar una breve exclamación de sorpresa. El huevo contenía un Riolu. No, además, uno corriente, porque el análisis genético rebelaba que era, sencillamente perfecto en todos los aspectos. Si se le entrenara adecuadamente, se convertiría en una criatura increíble que podría rivalizar con los mejores pokémon del mundo, tal vez incluso aquellos que eran considerados como legendarios.

- Eso es lo más cerca que tu vas a estar de un pokémon como este.- Le dijo el hombre riendo con desdén.- ¿Me dirás ahora cuanto falta para que el huevo se abra?

- Poco. Le falta realmente poco para abrirse.- Murmuró con la vista todavía clavada en el perfil de energía del Riolu. Nunca había visto un perfil tan hermoso como ese.

- ¿Y para decirme eso necesitas esa máquina?- Le aspetó casi ofendido.- Eso me lo podría haber dicho mi chofer.

- El proceso de incubación de un huevo pokémon no es una ciencia exacta, del mismo modo que no lo es el periodo de gestación de un ser humano.- Tecleó con desgana un par de órdenes en la consola.- Lo que sí puedo decirle es que si lo introducimos en la incubadora toda la noche, el escáner indica una probabilidad del 87% de que el huevo esté listo para eclosionar mañana.

- Supongo que eso no sabría decírselo su chofer.- La voz de su padre le cogió por sorpresa, casi tanto como sus palabras, porque aquella era, precisamente, la replica que le habría gustado darle a aquel engreído.- ¿Querrá que hagamos eso, señor…?

- Buonni, Giuseppe Buonni.

- El mismo Giuseppe Buonni que hace 3 años fue investigado por el Consejo de la Liga Pokémon por tráfico y compra-venta ilegal, ¿Me equivoco?- Roger había salido de la cocina siguiendo a su padre y miraba al hombre con franca hostilidad.

- Incluso en los rincones más perdidos de la civilización puede encontrar uno la chusma del Alto Mando y su patético Consejo.- Replicó con veneno en la voz. A pesar de que ambos lo ocultaban, era evidente que ya se conocían y que se odiaban intensamente. Buonni, sin embargo, miró a su padre.- Si algo le ocurre a ese huevo le haré directamente responsable.

- Nunca ha ocurrido ningún accidente relacionado con los Pokémon que dejan a nuestro cuidado en este centro, señor Buonni, y desde luego su Riolu no será el primero.

- Eso espero.- Lanzó su tarjeta de entrenador sobre el mostrador y se alejó junto a su pequeño séquito.- Pasaremos la noche en nuestras caravanas y mañana vendré a buscar a mi Riolu, si es que ha nacido.

- Menudo patán.- Susurró su padre una vez las puertas se cerraron tras el grupo.- Espero que mañana recojan a su pokémon y se larguen. No me gustaría tenerles por aquí mucho tiempo.- Devolvió las pokéballs y el huevo a su caja y se los llevó hacia el piso de arriba, donde tenían la incubadora.- Ayuda a tu madre a recoger y luego vete a tu cuarto, Nathan. No te quiero rondando por aquí esta noche.

- De acuerdo, papá.- No le gustó darse cuenta de que, aunque su padre no le hubiera dicho aquello, lo habría hecho de todos modos. Buonni y los hombres que le acompañaban no le gustaban en absoluto.

- Tu padre tiene buen ojo, Buonni no es de fiar.- Roger le palmeó el hombro amablemente.- Venga, os ayudaré a tu madre y a ti, así todos podremos irnos a descansar pronto.- No se le escapó la mirada que el entrenador dirigió hacia las puertas, que volvían a estar cerradas, como si más que una idea, lo que acababa de expresar fuera un deseo.


	5. Coraje Ciego 05

Todavía no había acabado de amanecer cuando una suave llamada a la puerta de su habitación le despertó. Soñoliento se tambaleó hasta la puerta y la entreabrió, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de Roger.

- Tu padre me ha pedido que te diga que el Riolu está a punto de nacer. ¿Quieres verlo?- Los recuerdos del agitado día anterior se agolparon en su mente.

- Claro que sí. Ahora mismo voy.- Se aseó con rapidez y se cambio el pijama por algo de ropa más presentable. En apenas unos minutos estaba en la sala de la incubadora, donde ya se encontraban su padre, Roger y, muy a su pesar, el propietario del huevo.

En parte motivado por el comentario de Roger, había buscado algo de información sobre Buonni en la red, y lo cierto era que no le había gustado nada lo que había encontrado. Mucho de lo que se decía de él y de su círculo social eran rumores y, probablemente, exageraciones, de eso no tenía demasiadas dudas. Pero aún ignorando las cosas menos creíbles, la imagen que se formaba no era en absoluto agradable. Había leído sobre fiestas en las que se usaba a los pokémon como espectáculo y atracción, obligándoles a ejecutar los mismos movimientos una y otra vez hasta la extenuación. También había historias sobre torneos que no eran regulados por el Consejo de la Liga, sin ningún tipo de regla o, incluso, reglas que eran completas barbaridades. En esos combates era normal que se produjeran accidentes entre los participantes, llegando incluso hasta la muerte. Comparados con ellos, los entrenadores normales, como Roger, eran realmente amantes de los Pokémon.

Al darse cuenta de su presencia, su padre le pidió con un gesto que se acercara. Había sacado ya el huevo de la incubadora y lo había dejado sobre un mesa redonda, en cuyo centro había un escáner especializado para monitorizar la eclosión de los huevos.

- El señor Buonni ha decidido que quiere que sea un nacimiento limpio. ¿Sabes lo que es eso, Nathan?- Asintió mientras ayudaba a su padre a preparar el instrumental que necesitarían.

- En lugar de permitir que el pokémon rompa por sí mismo el huevo y salga al exterior, lo introducimos en el sistema de almacenamiento una fracción de segundo antes de que lo consiga.- Miró de reojo Buonni, cuyo aspecto le pareció todavía más desagradable que la noche anterior.- Es una técnica que se utiliza cuando se ha decidido que su entrenador sea el primero al que vea, pero no se encuentra disponible.- Su padre asintió quedamente.

- Es una técnica que tiene sus riesgos, porque supone interrumpir uno de los procesos básicos de los pokémon. Yo me encargaré de la extracción, pero necesitaré que, una vez lo haya introducido en el sistema de almacenaje, te encargues de transferirlo a su pokéball.- Su padre ya había dejado una de aquellas pokéballs negras encima de la mesa.

En cierto modo un huevo y una pokéball eran muy similares. La tecnología que los humanos habían desarrollado para almacenar y transportar a los pokémon se basaba en el modo en el que el huevo sumía al pokémon que había en su interior en una especie de sueño que aceleraba su crecimiento. De hecho, los humanos empezaron a mirar con interés los huevos de pokémon al darse cuenta que éstos eran casi idénticos de aspecto y tamaño, pero el pokémon que había en su interior podía, en ocasiones, ser enorme. Fue de este modo como se descubrió el Aura, la energía única que poseía cada ser vivo. El Aura era una especie de huella, de código que contenía toda la información de un individuo. Al alterar el Aura de los Pokémon con una pequeña cantidad de energía a cierta frecuencia, se inducía no sólo el estado de letargo, sino también que todo el cuerpo de un Pokémon perdía su sustancia, volviéndose únicamente energía e información. De todos los seres vivos que se conocían, sólo los pokémon poseían aquella cualidad, lo que impedía que una pokéball, por ejemplo, pudiera capturar a un ser humano. Eso también significaba que era imposible curar a una persona con la misma facilidad que a un pokémon. Sus Auras eran muy diferentes y todavía no se había descubierto si era siquiera posible usar la misma tecnología en otras criaturas que no fueran pokémon.

Mientras se preparaba para obedecer las instrucciones de su padre, se obligó a reprimir la voz que le decía que aquello no era correcto. No le importaba qué pretendía hacer Buonni con el Riolu, cual era el destino que le tenía reservado. Era algo mucho más primario que eso. El pokémon nacería en unos instantes y le robarían, precisamente, la oportunidad de contemplar el mundo en el que su vida daría inicio. Aún siquiera no habría nacido le encerrarían y en un letargo del que no despertaría hasta que el capricho de su amo lo considera oportuno. Siquiera nacería junto a sus padres. Los seres humanos no tenían derecho de hacer aquello con unas criaturas tan nobles y especiales como los pokémon.

Sin embargo obedeció ciegamente, operó diligentemente la consola mientras su padre interrumpía la eclosión natural y arrancaba del huevo la pequeña forma del Riolu, incorpórea e inconsciente de lo que había a su alrededor. Era tan pequeño y vulnerable, con el pelaje azul y negro empapado por el sudor de sus esfuerzos para romper el huevo que le aprisionaba. Se preguntó si notaría la diferencia, si sentiría que su prisión se había convertido en una de metal en lugar de la cálida textura del huevo. La brillante figura se fue reduciendo mientras sus datos se introducían en el sistema de almacenamiento y, finalmente, dio la orden para que el pokémon fuera transferido a la pokéball de Buonni. Cuando todo hubo acabado y le tendió la bola al hombre, se sentía tan vacío como la cáscara de huevo que reposaba, ahora inservible, sobre la mesa.

- Lo que hemos hecho hoy no tiene porque gustarte, hijo.- Le dijo después de que cumplieran con todas las formalidades sociales y Buonni se marchara como un cliente satisfecho. Estaban los dos a solas, recogiendo la sala, cuando el le habló.- Pero es nuestro trabajo igual que salvarle la vida a Rosita ayer.

- Pues me siento como si en lugar de salvar una vida, la hubiéramos quitado.

- No es mucho consuelo, pero piensa al menos que, haciéndolo tú mismo, te has asegurado que esto se hiciera bien.- Podía entender lo que él quería decir.

- Tienes razón, no es mucho consuelo.- Habló forzando una sonrisa en un intento de hacerle creer que sentía algún consuelo.

- Lo sé.- Le cogió por el hombro y le acompañó fuera de la sala.- Vamos a desayunar.


	6. Coraje Ciego 06

El resto del día, por suerte, transcurrió con normalidad. Ayudó a su padre en las labores cotidianas del Centro e hizo algunos de los deberes que tenía pendientes para las vacaciones de verano. Las dos enormes y lujosas caravanas con las que había llegado Buonni seguían aparcadas ahí cerca, aunque era evidente que sus ocupantes no estaban por ahí cerca. Al caer la tarde, cuando los primeros entrenadores empezaban a reunirse para organizar sus combates, escuchó que habían estado haciendo turismo por la zona, empapándose de su encanto rústico. Roger, por otro lado, desapareció tras presenciar el nacimiento del Riolu, si es que podían llamarlo de aquel modo. Todavía no entendía qué podía haberle llevado hasta allí, y dudaba que pudiera sonsacarle nada al respeto. Era un entrenador y, en el fondo, no podía evitar buscar nuevos y magníficos pokémon a los que capturar y entrenar. Como el resto que habían venido antes que él, tarde o temprano se cansaría de vagar por los bosques donde no encontraría más que los habitantes corrientes que cabría esperar.

Al final del día, se encontraba en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, tratando de nuevo de acabar el artículo sobre el nuevo sistema de almacenamiento, cuando un considerable alboroto se levantó fuera de repente. Alzó la vista para mirar hacia las puertas y se encontró con que tres de los entrenadores habituales entraron corriendo atropelladamente.

- ¿Dónde está tu padre?- Le preguntaron sin aliento. No pudo evitar levantarse de golpe, temiendo que hubiera ocurrido algún accidente.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Los tres le miraron casi sorprendidos de que les dirigiera la palabra con normalidad.

- Van a luchar.- Dijo finalmente uno de ellos.

- ¿Quien?

- Los dos entrenadores extranjeros. Van a luchar en serio y necesitan un árbitro.- Roger y Buonni iban a enfrentarse, comprendió de repente, y no iba a ser un combatillo entre novatos de poco nivel.

- Está detrás, en el redil.- Uno de los chicos salió del Centro a la carrera, cruzándose con Roger, que entraba en ese momento.

- Pensaba dejar que descansaran con tranquilidad después de un paseo por el bosque, pero me temo que vuelvo a necesitar tus servicios.- La voz le delataba. Aparentaba estar tranquilo, casi bromeando, pero podía ver en sus ojos que la ira hervía en su interior.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Algo que tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir.- Le tiró el cinturón de sus pokéballs. Por primera vez sintió que las manos le temblaban al operar la consola y regenerar la salud y la fatiga de un equipo.- Maldito engreído y pretencioso. No es suficiente con que su calaña ignoren la autoridad del Consejo y desprecien al Alto Mando, ahora buscan controlarlo.

- No luches contra él.- Dijo de repente con el corazón en un puño.- No tiene sentido.

- Lo tiene para nosotros.- No se atrevió a imaginar a quien se refería.

- No servirá de nada. Aunque derrotes a sus pokémon él seguirá haciendo lo que quiera.

- ¿Te piensas que no lo sé?- Rugió, golpeando el mostrador con fuerza.- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero yo amo realmente a los pokémon, daría mi vida por cualquiera de ellos, y odio verlos reducidos a simples objetos de colección. Quiero derrotarle, todos los que estamos ahí fuera queremos hacerlo, y yo soy el único que puede hacerlo.- Detrás, a cierta distancia, los dos jóvenes entrenadores asintieron en silencio. Compartían su odio hacia Buonni y realmente querían que Roger le derrotara.- Me ha retado.- Añadió cuando se hubo calmado un poco.- ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

Era un campeón, un miembro del Alto Mando, y no podía rechazar un desafío. No lo haría aunque pudiera. Recogió las pokéballs y le devolvió el cinturón. Roger salió a grandes zancadas sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

- Mierda.- Susurró. No quería que ocurriera aquello. Si los combates normales ya eran malos, no quería imaginar cómo sería un combate entre ambos. No quería presenciar un combate en el que los entrenadores se odiaban y usaban a los pokémon como armas el uno contra el otro. No le importaba que Roger dijera que amaba a los pokémon, aquello estaba mal. No quería verlo, y sin embargo sentía que debía hacerlo.- Mierda.- Repitió mientras rodeaba el mostrador y se dirigía hacia la puerta.


	7. Coraje Ciego 07

Cuando consiguió atravesar a toda la gente que se había reunido alrededor del campo de batalla, vio que el combate no había empezado bien para Roger. Buonni había sacado como primer pokémon a un gigantesco Drapion, de tipo veneno/siniestro que tenía ventaja sobre el Sceptile de Roger, de tipo tierra. Consciente de aquella situación, Buonni había ordenado al Drapion que usara sus ataques de veneno, que estaban haciendo mella rápidamente en el Sceptile.

- Ven aquí, Sceptile.- Roger ordenó al pokémon que se retirara antes de quedar debiltiado y sacó de su pokéball al siguiente luchador, un Marowak que se pudo rápidamente en guardia.- Fisura, Marowak.

- Tienes que estar realmente desesperado para…- Las palabras de Buonni, seguramente una burla por la elección de un movimiento tan arriesgado, murieron en sus labios al ver cómo Marowak saltaba ondeando su hueso y lo hundía con toda su fuerza en el cráneo Drapion, que quedó debilitado al instante.- Maldito advenedizo con suerte.- Masculló mientras buscaba en su caja un nuevo pokémon.

- Marowak, atrás. Dragonite, prepárate para luchar.- El majestuoso pokémon se colocó en posición mientras Buonni lanzaba una pokéball de la que surgió un Seviper. Esta vez nadie tenia ventaja sobre su adversario y ambos intercambiaron varios golpes hasta que el Seviper se debilitó, aunque podía apreciarse el cansancio en el Dragonite, igual que las heridas que había recibido. No le quedaban muchas fuerzas.

A pesar de que estaba fascinado por aquellos extraños y poderosos pokémon, no podía evitar sentir que las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos al verles combatir de aquel modo. Se herían, se hacían daño en una batalla que no era la suya. Le habría gustado ponerse en medio y detener el combate, pero él sólo no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Mientras Buonni preparaba el siguiente cambio, Roger dio una rápida orden al Dragonite. Quería que usara sus últimas fuerzas en lanzar un hiperrayo y luego lo sustituiría cuando se recuperara. Aunque él no tenía ningún pokémon debilitado, no estaba en situación de andarse con rodeos. Y en el brillo de sus ojos podía ver que todavía le movía el odio. Derrotaría a Buonni costara lo que costara.

El público contuvo las respiración mientras la pokéball de Buonni cruzaba el campo de batalla. Cuando su destello delató que se había abierto, el Dragonite empezó a preparar el hiperrayo. Por eso él fue, precisamente, el único que no vio que Buonni se había equivocado de pokéball. Creyó gritar, pero todo a su alrededor pareció de repente estar muy lejano. En el centro del campo de batalla, mirando alrededor con la curiosidad de un recién nacido, sonriendo de emoción, se erguía en toda su corta estatura el Riolu que habían sacado del huevo aquella mañana.

- ¡Dragonite, no! - El grito de Roger fue el primero de muchos, pero el pokémon estaba concentrado y no pudo oírle. O si lo hizo no fue capaz de retener el ataque. Sintió que unas manos le detenían en ese instante, porque su primer impulso había sido saltar hacia el pequeño Riolu para protegerlo. El fulgor azulado del rayo barrió el prado y su rugido ahogó todas las voces. Lo último que vio antes de que la potencia del impacto le cegara momentáneamente fue la carita del Riolu orientándose, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, hacia el rayo que se lanzaba contra él.

Cuando el estruendo pasó y la vista se le aclaró, lo primero que le sorprendió fue el repentino silencio, como si todo el sonido se hubiera extinguido. Fue su padre el primero que reaccionó, entrando en el campo de batalla, ordenado que todo el mundo se apartara y gritando a su madre, que estaba a cierta distancia, que fuera a buscar el equipo de emergencias. Luego todo el mundo empezó a hablar la vez, mientras Buonni y Roger empezaban a lanzarse todo tipo de insultos y reproches, culpándose el uno al otro de lo sucedido. Él, sin embargo, no fue capaz de moverse. No quería acercarse y ver el estado en el que habría quedado el Riolu. El corazón le latía con violencia y todo parecía ser lejano e irreal, como si le ocurriera a otro. Y entonces, por encima de todo el griterío, un único aullido de dolor enmudeció a todo el mundo. El Dragonite, con el rostro levantado al cielo y las lágrimas surcando por su rostro, aullaba su culpa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.


	8. Coraje Ciego 08

_- No puedo hacer nada… Nadie podría hacer nada… Es imposible que regenere sus ojos, sin importar las veces que lo intente. Se ha quedado ciego. Para siempre._

La voz de su padre resonaba todavía en sus oídos, una y otra vez, desde que le había oído decir aquellas palabras. Las lágrimas se habían secado hacía tiempo, el aire frío de la noche se había encargado de ello, y ya no era capaz de llorar más. Lo único que sentía era una profunda tristeza y, sobretodo, ira por lo injusta que podía llegar a ser la vida. Nadie merecía lo que le había ocurrido al Riolu, nadie merecía que el egoísmo de dos salvajes truncaran su vida nada más nacer. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber podido hacer nada, odiaba a Roger, que no había querido escucharle y, por encima de todo, odiaba a Giuseppe Buonni.

_- Ciego no me sirve para nada. Ciego no le sirve de nada a nadie. Lo mejor que puede hacerse es sacrificarlo y olvidarse para siempre de él. Es una lástima el dinero que me costó criarlo, pero siempre puedo conseguir otro. Uno que sea capaz de aguantar algo más antes de quedar lisiado._

Le dolía la cara. Podía notar la mejilla hinchada y amoratada, en el lugar donde Buonni le había golpeado. Si hacía memoria, si volvía a repasar lo sucedido, se podía dar cuenta que por primera vez no cambiaría nada de lo que había hecho. Él, al menos, había hecho algo. Tras el accidente, tras las largas horas de esfuerzos de su padre y, finalmente, tras enfrentarse a la dura realidad de que el Riolu nunca tendría la oportunidad de ver nada del mundo que no fuera el azulado fulgor del hiperayo que le había cegado, las palabras de Buonni habían sido más de lo que podía soportar. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada había cogido lo primero que encontró y se había lanzado contra el hombre con la intención de golpearle con todas sus fuerzas. Y lo habría conseguido de no ser por sus malditos guardaespaldas. Uno de ellos le detuvo con humillante facilidad y Buonni le había golpeado casi al instante, lanzándole contra el suelo. Cuando alguien, no sabía si el mismo guardaespaldas, Roger, o su padre intentaron cogerle, se había escabullido de ellos y había empezado a correr.

Habían pasado horas desde entonces y todavía no había reunido el valor para volver. _Ciego_. Aquella idea le martirizaba. Sabía que las máquinas no siempre podían curar todas las heridas, él mismo había detectado una lesión en el Charizard de Roger. Estaba familiarizado, más que muchos entrenadores, con el dolor y las enfermedades de los pokémon. Pero nunca se había sentido de aquel modo. Era tan injusto. Por una equivocación, por una estúpida confusión un pokémon recién salido del huevo se había encontrado en medio de una batalla sin cuartel y nadie, siquiera el mismo pokémon que le había herido, habían podido hacer nada por impedirlo. Había visto el dolor en los grandes y amables ojos del Dragonite al ver lo que había ocurrido. Había visto dolor, miedo, culpa y arrepentimiento.

No había salido nada bueno de aquel estúpido combate, todos habían sufrido, sobretodo un completo inocente, pero aún así nada cambiaría. Volverían a luchar, dejando atrás a los heridos, como había hecho Buonni con el Riolu ciego, como Roger lo haría, tarde o temprano, con su Charizard lesionado. Ambos eran diferentes, pero para ambos los pokémon eran herramientas, el medio para llegar a un fin.

_Por eso un nacimiento limpio nunca es una buena idea. Al salir del huevo el pokémon toma forma por primera vez, y ese es un momento extraordinariamente sensible. Aunque se haya formado correctamente, su Aura todavía es inestable y tarda algunas horas en estabilizarse por completo. Deben estar libres, poderse mover, para que el proceso de realice con normalidad. Al estar encerrados en una pokéball este proceso queda interrumpido. El Aura es energía e información, contiene las instrucciones en las que se basan nuestras máquinas para regenerar a un pokémon. Pero si el Aura aún no es estable, no hay información sobre la que trabajar. Este pequeño es extraordinariamente fuerte, un luchador nato con un corazón capaz de resistir cualquier cosa. Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido y que se pudiera regenerar casi por completo. Los ojos están bien, se han regenerado, el problema son las retinas. Están quemadas por el fulgor del rayo y no he podido hacer nada por sanarlas. Es como si, tras completar el puzzle, nos faltara una pieza. Y no importa cual sea, todas son igual de imprescindibles._

- Esta vez nadie va a culparte de nada.- La voz de Roger no le cogió desprevenido. Le había oído acercarse, sin duda alertado por sus pokémon, que se habían mantenido respetuosamente a distancia. Sabían que lloraba por uno de ellos.- Has hecho lo que tanto tu padre como yo queríamos hacer.- Al ver que no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar, Roger se sentó a su lado, en el suelo del pequeño cobertizo.- ¿Te duele?- Como toda respuesta se encogió de hombros.- Buonni ya se ha ido, y dudo mucho que volváis a saber nada más de él. Se ha pasado de la ralla al golpearte de ese modo, y lo sabe.

- ¿Y el Riolu?

- Tu padre le ha obligado a dejarle aquí. No sé qué tipo de vida podrá tener, pero al menos podrá vivir. Buonni le habría sacrificado y disecado para su colección en cuanto se alejaran de aquí.- Guardó silencio un rato.- Estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad?- Lo estaba, no podía negarlo. Pero aún así le apreciaba y no quería perder de nuevo el control, decirle algo de lo que luego podría arrepentirse.- Lo siento mucho.

- No pasa nada.- Se obligó a decir.

- Tenías razón y no debería haberme dejado arrastrar al combate. Y mucho menos tan enfadado como lo estaba en ese momento.- Le vio esbozar una sonrisa triste.- No importa cuanto crezcas, Nathan, ni lo fuerte que seas tú o tus pokémon. Siempre se cometen errores y haces estupideces de las que luego te arrepientes.

- ¿Te harás cargo del Riolu?

- Nathan…- Roger suspiró levemente, sin saber qué responderle.

- Eres un campeón.- Dijo en voz baja, adivinando la respuesta de él. Sabía que él no cuidaría del Riolu, lo había sabido siempre. Se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho sólo para vengarse de él. Y lo peor de todo fue que Roger pareció comprenderlo.- Un miembro del Alto Mando no puede permitirse cuidar a un pokémon lisiado.

- Conozco muchas personas, gente que tiene granjas y que le cuidarían encantados.- Negó con la cabeza.

- No seré como vosotros, Roger.- Le miró y sintió que la ira se desvanecía lentamente, convirtiéndose en cansancio.- No pienso darle la espalda. Yo cuidaré de él.

- Nathan, no creo que…- El entrenador trató de ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero se apartó de inmediato.

- ¿Piensas que no soy capaz?- Le aspetó con violencia. Roger no se dejó llevar por su arrebato y se limitó a negar lentamente.

- Por supuesto que creo que seas capaz. Lo que no creo es que sea fácil.

- No me importa…- Su voz se rompió y, de repente, sintió que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. Empezó a temblar y, antes de que se derrumbara en sollozos, Roger se movió con rapidez y le sostuvo entre los brazos.

- Tranquilo.- Le susurró mientras le abrazaba torpemente.- Tranquilo…

En lugar de consolarle, sus palabras fueron como una llave que abriera las compuertas que habían estado conteniendo sus sentimiento. Empezó a llorar de nuevo, sollozando con amargura, expresando todo su dolor del único modo en el que podía hacerlo. En algún momento sintió el calor de otro cuerpo y vio que los pokémon de todo el Centro se habían acercado y trataban de consolarle. Finalmente, no habría sido capaz de decir cuanto tiempo después, se quedó dormido de puro agotamiento.


	9. Coraje Ciego 09

Todo había ocurrido de verdad. Durante un instante, al despertar, había albergado la esperanza de que todo cuanto recordaba de los dos últimos días no fuera más que el producto de una pesadilla. La realidad, sin embargo, se esforzó en que se desvaneciera aquella ilusión. Se sentía física y anímicamente agotado a pesar de que le habían dejado dormir hasta casi el mediodía y, lo que era peor, le dolía todo el lado izquierdo de la cara. Cuando se levantó y se miró en el espejo, vio que tenía la mejilla y e ojo hinchados y amoratados. Buonni debía haberle pegado realmente fuerte, aunque no recordaba que el golpe le hubiera dolido tanto.

Se aseó lentamente, tratando de reunir el valor para bajar a la cocina y hacerse algo de desayuno o, a esas horas, ayudar a su madre con la comida. Roger le había dicho que nadie estaba enfadado con él. Esperaba que eso continuara así, no quería que su padre le soltara ningún discurso, dudaba mucho que pudiera soportarlo. Dándose cuenta que retrasar el momento no serviría de nada, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina. Al verle entrar por la puerta su madre, que estaba haciendo la comida, se acercó rápidamente, solícita.

- ¿Estás bien, nathan?- Le inclinó un poco la cabeza para poder ver mejor el cardenal.- Ese bastardo tiene suerte de que me enterara de lo sucedido cuando ya se había ido o le habría despellejado con mis propias manos.

- ¡Mamá!- Susurró escandalizado. Normalmente afable y tranquila, nunca la había oído usar ese tipo de lenguaje.

- Lo siento…- Le dejó algo de espacio y devolvió su atención a la comida que estaba preparando.- Lo último que debes querer ahora es aguantar a tu madre histérica.

- No pasa nada…- Se sentó en la mesa y contempló a su madre durante un largo rato.- ¿Está papá enfadado conmigo?- Ella se quedó quieta un instante, sorprendida por sus palabras.

- ¿Enfadado?- Se giró y le miró interrogativa.

- Por lo de anoche.- De pronto ella sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a él.

- Nathan.- Susurró mientras le abrazaba.- Si algo está tu padre, es orgulloso de lo que hiciste. Y muy avergonzado tanto por no darse cuenta de lo presionado que te sentías como por no haber podido protegerte.- Se apartó y buscó sus ojos.- Aunque precipitado e imprudente, lo que hiciste fue fruto de tu deseo por ayudar a ese pequeño. No creas que estamos enfadado contigo ni creas, ni por un instante, que tienes motivos para avergonzarte.- Le acarició un instante la mejilla antes de clavarle el dedo en el moratón, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.- Pero dicho eso, te está muy bien empleado. Sabes lo que opino sobre las peleas.

- Lo siento, mamá.- Ella se incorporó y le miró un instante con severidad.

- Nada de disculpas. Ya he oído suficientes hoy para todo un mes.- Se giró y se concentró de nuevo en las cacerolas que burbujeaban con fuerza sobre los fogones.- Roger se ha ido esta mañana.- Aunque le dolió oírlo no le sorprendió que lo hubiera hecho.- A pesar de mis protestas ha insistido en que seguir aquí no haría más que empeorar las cosas. Te ha dejado algo en el mostrador y me ha pedido que te diga que su oferta sigue en pie.- Le miró de reojo un instante.- ¿Quería llevarse al Riolu?

- Me dijo anoche que conocía granjas donde podrían cuidarlo.- Se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con la parte trasera de la recepción.

- ¿Dejarás que se lo lleven?

- No.- La miró desafiante, pero ella no dijo nada ni se giró. Suspiró, aliviado, y recorrió la corta distancia hasta el mostrador, que estaba vacío a esas horas. En un rincón, al lado de la consola central, alguien había dejado una pequeña pokéball y una corta nota, garabateada apresuradamente. La cogió y la leyó. "Lo siento, Nathan. Usa esta pokéball para el pequeño Riolu. La hizo para mi un gran artesano y me aseguró que cualquier pokémon que estuviera en ella se sentiría como es su propio hogar. Siempre será mejor que esa horrible pokéball de Buonni. PD: Mi oferta sigue en pie. Llámame si cambias de opinión en cualquier momento". Al final de la nota había un número de teléfono. Se guardó la nota en el bolsillo y cogió la pokéball con cuidado. Era, sencillamente, preciosa. La superficie, de un azul profundo e intenso, estaba surcada por miles de vetas verdes, cada una de una tonalidad y forma completamente diferentes entre ellas. No estaba hecho de metal, como la mayoría de pokéballs, sino de una sustancia tibia y agradable al tacto que no supo identificar. Sin duda aquella pokéball valdría una pequeña fortuna y debía significar mucho para Roger si todavía no la había usado. Se sintió profundamente halagado por que se la regalara y le hizo comprender, más allá de toda duda, que el entrenador tampoco le guardaba ningún rencor.

- Veo que has encontrado el regalo de Roger.- En algún momento, no sabía cuando, su padre había entrado en la recepción del Centro y se había detenido a cierta distancia.- Ha preferido irse antes de que te despertaras para hacer la despedida más sencilla. Le has causado una profunda impresión a ese chico.- No supo qué decir, de modo que permaneció en silencio, sin atreverse a hacer nada.- ¿Estás bien?

- No lo sé.- Susurró con un hilo de voz.- Creo que sí.

- Eso está bien…- De repente se dio cuenta que tampoco su padre sabía qué decir.- Había pensado en ir a despertar al Riolu.- Dijo finalmente.- No tiene sentido esperar mucho más tiempo.- Hizo una pausa, como si tratara de evaluar su reacción.- Si vas a cuidar de él, deberías estar ahí para que empiece a conocerte.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea?- Su padre se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, Nathan. Cuidar a un pokémon ciego será difícil, pero creo que tanto tú como él os merecéis esta oportunidad. Si algo sale mal, entonces podemos llamar a Roger y pedirle que nos ayude a encontrarle un hogar.- Asintió rápidamente, con la pokéball todavía aferrada entre sus manos.- En ese caso vayamos a la sala de recuperación.

Mientras seguía a su padre hacia la sala en la que despertaban y mantenían a los pokémon en observación, comprendió que sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con que se hiciera cargo del Riolu. De hecho, a medida que iba tomando conciencia del esfuerzo y del sacrificio que le exigiría, sentía que su resolución se desmoronaba. Nunca había tenido un pokémon propio, aunque sabía todo lo necesario para cuidarlo y entrenarlo. No era únicamente porque no deseaba hacerlo combatir con otros pokémon, sino porque nunca se había sentido capaz de dedicarle el tiempo y la atención que necesitaría. Conociendo como conocía las partes más duras de ser un cuidador, no se sentía preparado para hacerle frente. Y sin embargo no había vacilado al decir que él cuidaría del Riolu.

Tal vez, en el fondo, necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo que estaba dispuesto a hacer algo que ningún otro entrenador haría. Si ahora le daba la espalda al Riolu no sería mejor que Buonni o que muchos otros como él. El pokémon simbolizaba todo lo que odiaba de aquel mundo al que siempre había despreciado. Les demostraría a todos que un pokémon que no pudiera luchar, que no pudiera ser útil, merecía el mismo amor que los demás.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de recuperación vio que el Riolu estaba ya preparado para ser despertado. Su pequeño cuerpo flotaba lentamente, envuelto en una crisálida de luz dorada. Su padre le tendió una enorme toalla, cálida y mullida, para que lo envolviera en cuanto le diera la orden a la máquina para que lo despertara.

- Se suave pero firme. Teniendo en cuenta qué fue lo último que vio, es posible que recupere la conciencia un poco alterado.- Le dijo mientras le indicaba que se preparara.- Pues adelante.

La luz alrededor del Riolu empezó a debilitarse mientras su cuerpo iba recuperando su sustancia y se iba volviendo más real. Se inclinó sobre la mesa con el cuidado y la suavidad de una operación que había realizado cientos de veces y sostuvo el cuerpo justo en el momento en que dejó de flotar, estando ya perfectamente formado. Le sorprendió lo pequeño y ligero que era, más de lo que le había parecido durante el breve instante que lo había visto durante el combate. Lentamente, como si saliera de un profundo y largo sueño, el Riolu empezó a agitarse y gimotear. Luego, tan de repente que estuvo a punto de soltarlo, puso todo el cuerpo en tensión y lanzó un chillido tan cargado de dolor y miedo que le heló la sangre en las venas.

- Cógelo con fuerza.- Le susurró su padre mientras le ayudaba a tumbarlo en la mesa.- Háblale, que oiga tu voz, es lo único a lo que podrá aferrarse cuando se de cuenta de que no puede ver.- Pero el Riolu ya se había empezado a dar cuenta que algo no iba bien. Se agitaba cada vez más nervioso y trataba de alcanzar su cara, creyendo que algo le cubría el rostro y le impedía ver.

- Tranquilo…- Le dijo procurando mantener un tono suave y dulce.- Todo va bien, Riolu.- Le cogió uno de sus pequeños brazos y lo apretó delicadamente.- No hay de qué asustarse, ya no estás solo.- Le pasó la mano libre sobre el pecho, que se agitaba frenético. Al hacerlo pudo sentir su corazón latiendo con violencia. Estaba completamente aterrado.- Tranquilo, Riolu…- El pokémon, sin embargo, se debatió con más fuerza y empezó a chillar de nuevo. Su padre le miró, esperando que tomara una decisión. Confuso y asustado, todo cuanto le quedaba al Riolu era el primitivo instinto de buscar alguien que cuidara de él. Las dudas se despejaron en ese momento, al sentir que sus chillidos le partían el corazón. Aún a riesgo de que llegara a golpearle en sus intentos por liberarse, volvió a coger al pokémon en brazos y lo apretó con fuerza.- No tengas miedo. Yo seré tu entrenador a partir de ahora, Riolu, yo te cuidaré y te protegeré para siempre.- Y entonces, tras unos agónicos segundos, sintió que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se relajaba por fin. Ahora ya no podía echarse atrás, pero eso no importaba, porque no deseaba hacerlo. Había encontrado por fin un pokémon con el que quería compartir la vida, sin importar lo que difícil que ésta pudiera llegar a ser.


	10. Coraje Ciego 10

Los días pasaron con rapidez y pronto se convirtieron en semanas que trajeron consigo un montón de cambios a su vida. El primero fue, por supuesto, el acostumbrarse a la constante presencia del Riolu a su lado. Al principio tenía que llevarlo siempre consigo, pero pronto el carácter inquieto y aventurero de los pokémon prevaleció por encima de sus limitaciones. Quería explorar su entorno, conocerlo, y la ausencia de vista no se lo iba a impedir. Una vez empezó a andar con soltura, empezó igualmente a familiarizarse con el Centro y sus habitantes. Al cabo de poco se movía con relativa soltura por el interior. A falta de poder utilizar sus ojos, se orientaba por el oído, el olfato, con cualquier cosa que le permitiera adivinar dónde se encontraba y hacia dónde debía dirigirse.

Aún así las cosas no eran fáciles. Una de las primeras cosas que descubrieron fue que el Riolu tenía miedo de los combates y, sobretodo, a ser metido en un pokéball. Probablemente recordaba haber estado dentro de una y el momento en el que había recibido el ataque del Dragonite. En cuanto las batallas empezaban en el exterior del Centro, buscaba refugio, rápidamente, entre sus brazos y se echaba a temblar. Tampoco se le daba demasiado bien estar con otros pokémon. No les tenía miedo, pero no estaba tranquilo en su presencia, como si se diera cuenta que él era diferente y temiera la reacción que los demás pudieran tener.

El cambio más importante se produjo, sin embargo, en sí mismos y en los demás. La actitud de los otros entrenadores y habituales del Centro, muchos de los cuales eran compañeros suyos en el instituto de la zona, cambió cuando se enteraron de todo lo que había ocurrido. Se interesaban por el Riolu, por su amistad con Roger y, sobretodo, por su enfrentamiento con Buonni. Recordando la conversación que había tenido con el entrenador, decidió que tal vez había llegado el momento de darles una oportunidad, conocerles como personas y, con el tiempo, hacerles ver lo que el veía al contemplar los combates. Le sorprendió descubrir lo cerca que estaban algunos de ellos de pensar como él y lo fácil que le resulto hacerse amigo de ellos y de sus pokémon.

- ¿Vas a ir?- Era Lily la que había hablado, una entrenadora que iba a su clase y con la que ya había hablado antes. Se habían hecho amigos cuando empezaron a hablar sobre el pequeño Riolu y ahora era la entrenadora con la que solía pasar más tiempo. Estaban en la explanada delante del Centro, cobijados del sol de mediodía bajo un viejo y enorme cerezo. El Riolu estaba ajetreado explorando el tronco del árbol, tocándolo con sus pequeñas pezuñas. El Meoth de ella dormía plácidamente sobre su regazo.

Había pasado ya tres semanas desde la partida de Roger y el verano tocaba a su fin. En ese tiempo su padre se había puesto en contacto con varios especialistas en Pokémon de todo el país, tratando de dar con alguien que pudiera ofrecerles alguna esperanza. Al fin había encontrado a una tal doctora Willow, en la lejana ciudad de Rivet, que había accedido a ver al Riolu cuando muchos otros, a pesar de sus palabras de consuelo y buenas intenciones, les habían dicho que se resignaran. Por lo poco que habían podido averiguar de ella, Willow era una doctora excéntrica cuyos métodos no solían ser demasiado ortodoxos. Sin embargo ella afirmaba que tal podría ayudarles.

La pregunta de Lily venía a raíz de que su padre debía asistir a un congreso y alguien tenía que quedarse en el Centro para mantenerlo abierto, de modo que si querían llevar al Riolu a la doctora, tendría que llevarle él sólo. Y lo cierto es que era una perspectiva que le intimidaba un poco. Rivet era enorme y él sólo un muchacho de pueblo que apenas había viajado con sus padres.

- No tengo más remedio, si quiero que le ayuden.- Ella le miró con un gesto de simpatía.

- Se lo dije a mis padres, pero se negaron en redondo a permitir que fuera contigo.- Ella se había ofrecido a acompañarle unos días antes, seguramente mucho más seducida que él por la supuesta aventura.

- Los siento.- Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No pasa nada. Aunque ahora sospechan que estamos liados.- Rió suavemente durante un segundo, antes de devolver su atención al pokémon en su regazo. Aprovechó ese momento para mirarla de soslayo. Lo cierto era que había albergado esperanzas de que le acompañara y que, durante el viaje, llegaran a intimar. Aunque en ocasiones era un poco chicazo, Lily era guapa y no podía negar que se había empezado a sentir atraído por ella desde que habían empezado a hablar. De todos modos que ella no le acompañara no significaba que hubiera perdido su oportunidad. Al volver de Rivet tendría una aventura que contar y que, tal vez, la impresionaría.

Esa misma noche estuvo planeando con su madre el viaje, dónde se alojaría y, sobretodo, como llegaría hasta Rivet. Aprovechando la ocasión le había comprado una pokégear y juntos habían estado averiguando cómo funcionando y cómo introducirlo los datos de navegación que necesitaría. Sospechaba que se trataba de una especie de compensación por lo ocurrido con Buonni, pero no tuvo el valor de decirles que, realmente, no había ninguna necesidad de que le compensaran nada. Además llevaba queriendo una pokégear desde hacía bastante tiempo.

- Lo hemos estado hablando y tu padre y yo queremos que te lleves a Ralts cuando vayas a Rivet.- Le dijo su madre cuando ya estaban recogiendo las cosas para acostarse.- Es un buen pokémon, te conoce desde que eras pequeño y te quiere mucho. Se encargará de que estés a salvo.

- Que le guste esconderme las cosas no significa que me quiera.- Replicó sintiéndose molesto.- Además, ya tengo un pokémon.

- Nathan, el pequeño Riolu está todavía demasiado débil para protegerte.- Su madre nunca mencionaba el hecho de la ceguera del pokémon o de que tuviera miedo a las batallas si estaba delante. Creía que recordárselo constantemente no haría más que empeorar las cosas.

- Mama…- Suspiró finalmente.- Sabes que ningún pokémon me hace casi si les doy una orden.- Su madre sonrió con amabilidad.

- Por eso hemos elegido a Ralts, ella te cuidará y, aunque no te haga mucho caso, vigilará para que no te pase nada.- Le dio un beso en la frente, aunque le había dicho un millón de veces que ya era demasiado mayor para esas cosas, y salió de la habitación.- Descansa, mañana tenemos que preparar tu maleta y poner al día todas las cosas del Centro antes de que tú y tu padre os marchéis.- Se despidió desde la puerta.

Apagó el ordenador y se tiró sobre la cama, frustrado. Una cosa era cuidar de un pokémon y otra muy diferente llevarle consigo. Los pokémon sólo obedecían a las personas a las que respetaban y ese respeto era algo que todavía no había aprendido a ganarse. Al sentir que algo no iba bien, el Riolu salió de su escondite debajo de la cama y se subió a ella de un salto para reposar su pequeño rostro en su mejilla.

- Tú eres el único que me hace caso, ¿verdad?- No le contestó, aún no era lo bastante mayor para haber empezado a imitar el lenguaje de los humanos.

Todo daba vueltas siempre sobre lo mismo; él no quería hacer luchar a los pokémon, no quería darles ningún uso, sólo quería ser su amigo. Sin embargo sin luchar, sin ganar medallas, sin demostrar que él era fuerte, ellos no confiarían en él y, por lo tanto, no le harían caso. El Ralts de su madre sólo le daría problemas. Habría sido mucho mejor poder ir el Riolu y él solos.

- Tu y yo solos, eso habría estado bien.- Susurró y se emocionó al sentir que el pequeño pokemon movia la cabeza afirmativamente.


	11. Coraje Ciego 11

El Riolu se lo estaba pasando en grande, y por eso solo ya valía la pena haber emprendido el viaje. Estaba recorriendo la ruta 312, que conectaba su pueblo con la cercana ciudad de Álamo, desde donde cogería el tren hasta Rivet. Había hecho aquel camino cientos de veces, tal vez incluso miles, con su vieja bici, pero para Riolu era una gran experiencia. Le había sentado en la cesta delantera y allí seguía, con una expresión de deleite al sentir el aire en la cara y la sensación de velocidad por todo su cuerpo. Chillaba y sonreía sin parar. Ralts, mucho más comedida y experimentada, se había sentado detrás de él y se cogía a su cintura con suavidad, manteniendo una postura de señorita. No había intentado ponerla en la pokébal en primer lugar porque consideraba injusto que Riolu estuviera libre y ella no y, en segundo lugar y tal vez mucho más importante, porque no creía que fuera a obedecerle. Aún así, con el aire todavía fresco de la mañana acariciando su cara y la compañía de los dos pokémon, se sentía tranquilo y, sobretodo, feliz. Alzó un instante los ojos hacia el cielo, disfrutando de sus color pura y cristalino y, al devolverlos al camino, se encontró con que de repente un chico se había puesto delante de él. Frenó de golpe para no atropellarlo, sintiendo que la bici estaba a punto de dar una vuelta de campana.

- ¡Me (pica un huevo) aburro!- Gritó el chico a pleno pulmón, acompañando el berrido con un gesto teatral.- ¡Luchemos!

- ¡Tu puta madre!- Le aspetó mientras se inclinaba para comprobar que el Riolu siguiera vivo.- ¿En qué coño estabas pensando? ¡Nos podrías haber matado!

- Bueno…- Balbuceó torpemente.- Lo siento.- Le ignoró y miró que sus pokémon estuvieran bien. El riolu, sorprendido por el frenazo, había acabado cabeza bajo en la cesta.

- ¿Estás bien?- Murmuró mientras le ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo. Como respuesta emitió un chillido afirmativo y se atusó las orejas. Más tranquilo se giró hacia Ralts.- ¿Y tu?- Ella asintió dignamente.

- ¿Ves? No ha pasado nada.- Dijo rápidamente el chico.- Tal vez debería haber hecho solo una gesto o algo, pero es que no ha pasado nadie en toda la mañana.- Se hizo a un lado y señaló un prado cercano.- Allí podemos luchar con comodidad.

- No pienso luchar contra ti.- Le dijo mientras enderezaba la bici.

- ¿Que?

- Que no voy a combatir contigo.- Repitió lentamente para que esta vez pudiera seguirle.

- Pero… Pero…- Era como si fuera la primera vez que le ocurría algo semejante.- Pero eres un entrenador.- Técnicamente eso era cierto, tenía el carnet de entrenador porque era obligatorio para obtener la licencia de cuidador.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que tenemos que luchar.- El chico empezó a parecer desesperado.- ¡Tienes dos pokémon, luchemos!

- El Riolu está ciego y la Ralts pasa de mi.- Dijo mientras movía la bici a un lado para poder continuar con su camino. Ralts, a su espalda, asintió de nuevo para dar más fuerza a sus palabras, algo que habría preferido que no hiciera.- No sería una gran victoria, pero considera que has ganado igualmente.- Dio la primera pedaleada, pero aquel energúmeno volvió a ponerse delante de él.

- Me has mirado, tenemos que luchar.

- Mira, tus pokémon no me han hecho nada, pero tú estás empezando a cabrearme. Quita de ahí en medio o te juro que saco a mi Mightyena que sí me hará caso y le digo que te arranque la cabeza.

- No puedes hacer eso.- Gritó él, retrocediendo.

- Ponme a prueba, imbécil.- En ese instante el Riolu, que siempre había sido completamente pacífico, se irguió y gruñó amenazadoramente al entrenador que, finalmente, se hizo a un lado. Suspiró y reemprendió el camino.- Eso no ha estado bien.- Murmuró cuando se hubieron alejado, sin saber si se lo decía al Riolu, al Ralts o a sí mismo.- La próxima vez que veamos a un friki de esos en el arcén, le arreamos con la mochila en la cara y nos largamos antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar.- El Riolu pareció reír antes de estirar los brazos y alzar su hocico para disfrutar de nuevo del viento. A su espalda le pareció que Ralts también reía.

Por suerte consiguieron llegar a Álamo sin ningún otro incidente. Vio a un par más de aquellos anormales por la ruta, pero por suerte consiguió evitarles con relativa facilidad. En terminología de la liga se les llamaba acechadores, y no eran más que entrenadores que permanecían siempre en la misma zona, cerca de las rutas, para encontrar otros entrenadores con los que luchar. Podían llegar a ser muy molesto, porque no solían aceptar un no por respuesta. Tenían, además, la "regla de la mirada", una estupidez que se habían inventado según la cual si dos entrenadores cruzaban la mirada debían luchar. Y esos no eran más que unos de los muchos idiotas que poblaban los circuitos pokémon. Los entrenadores de las ligas podían llegar a ser mucho peores.

Aparcó la bici delante de la estación y la encadeno con cuidado. No pensaba llevbarla consigo hasta Rivet, sino que la dejaría ahí y, si todo iba bien, la recogería al día siguiente de vuelta. Se colgó la bandolera al hombro y puso al Riolu dentro, con la cabeza asomando para que pudiera respirar aire fresco y oír lo que iba ocurriendo. Luego se giró hacia Ralts.

- Bueno, en el tren no dejan subir pokémon sueltos, de modo que tendré que ponerte en la pokéball.- Ella dirigió una significativa mirada hacia la cabeza del Riolu, que olisqueaba el aire distraído.- Ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero puedo convencer de que me dejen subir a una cría ciega, pero no me dejaran que lleve conmigo a un pokémon adulto, aunque aún no haya evolucionado.- Su mirada se volvió acusadora.- Vale… Sé que mamá te ha dicho que no te separes de mi, pero sabes que no estaba siendo literal cuando lo ha dicho.- Ni hubo ningún cambio en su expresión.- Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Tras un momento negó con la cabeza. No tenía nada que hacer. Podría obligarla a entrar en la pokéball, pero sinceramente no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Suspiró y entró en la estación para comprar el billete y esperar el tren. Llegado el momento ya intentaría negociar con el revisor si les decía algo.

El trayecto hasta Rivet eran casi 4 horas. Buscó un vagón con poca gente, escondió la bolsa con el Riolu debajo del asiento y se sentó lo más apartado que pudo. Ralts se sentó a su lado como si fuera un pasajero más.

- Vas a causarme un montón de problemas.- La acusó mirándola fríamente. Ella se limitó a dejar que el pelo le cayera sobre los ojos y fingió dormir.

Iban más o menos por la mitad del camino cuando el revisor pasó por su vagón, que en ese momento estaba vacío.

- ¿Viajando con tu hermanita?- Le preguntó mientras él le tendía su billete.

- No es…- Había estado a punto de decir que no era su hermana, pero eso habría supuesto decirle al revisor que era un pokémon y no una niña pequeña de aspecto un poco raro.- En la taquilla me dijeron que no hacía falta comprar billete para ella.- El revisor sonrió con amabilidad.

- Así es.- Le devolvió el billete y se giró para irse. En ese instante se detuvo y miró a sus pies, por entre los cuales se asomaba la cabeza del Riolu.- ¿Sabes que no pueden llevarse pokémon sueltos en el tren?

- Lo sé, lo siento mucho, pero este pokémon está ciego y tiene pánico a las pokéballs. Al ver que el hombre dudaba un instante cogió al Riolu en brazos.- Lo llevo al Centro Pokémon de la doctora Willow, en Rivet. Esperamos que pueda hacer algo para curarle.

- Esta bien…- Concedió el hombre con un suspiro.- Pero más te vale que se porte bien.

- Por supuesto.- Le regaló su mejor sonrisa y le siguió con la mirada mientras el hombre de desplazaba al siguiente vagón. Una vez hubo desaparecido el Ralts se giró y le miró con una leve sonrisa de suficiencia.- No pienso considerar, ni por un instante, creer que había planeado todo esto, de modo que vuelve a hacerte la dormita o te meto en la pokéball quieras o no.- Y, para su sorpresa, ella le obedeció.


	12. Coraje Ciego 12

Rivet era un ciudad enorme, una de las más importantes de la región. Y eso, al salir de la estación de tren con paso vacilante, le hizo sentir pequeño y perdido. La gente se movía con rapidez por todas partes, con aspecto ocupado y concentrado. Los edificios parecían gigantescos e imponentes. Tardó unos minutos en concentrarse de nuevo y dejar de mirar, boquiabierto, todo cuanto había a su alrededor. El Riolu, confundido por el ruido de los coches y de todo aquel ajetreo, se hizo un ovillo en el fondo de la bolsa y Ralts se mantenía pegada a su lado. Al menos su compañía era un poco de consuelo. Sacó la pokégear del bolsillo y accedió a la herramienta de mapas. Su madre y él habían introducido la ruta que debía seguir para llegar al Centro Pokémon de la doctora Willow, por lo que sólo tenía que ir siguiendo las instrucciones

Tomó una amplia avenida y empezó a caminar, contemplando las espectaculares tiendas, los restaurantes y cualquier cosa que captara su atención. En ocasiones no podía evitar la tentación y entrar a curiosear. La mayoría de tiendas no sólo eran más grandes y bonitas, sino que tenían cosas que nunca había visto en los modestos negocios de su pueblo o, incluso en Álamo. Por desgracia no tenía dinero para poder comprar nada. Sus padres no habían podido permitirse darle demasiado dinero para sus gastos después de pagar el billete y la pokégear. Por suerte, al ser entrenador, podría dormir en el Centro pokémon.

Tras andar durante casi media hora llegó finalmente a un pequeño y frondoso parque, rdoeado por una verja en cuya puerta podía leerse "Parque Willow para pokémon". Había llegado a su destino. Una vez penetró en los límites del parque fue como si hubiera entrado en otro mundo, dejando atrás la ciudad. De inmediato Ralts se separó de él y empezó a vagar entre los macizos de flores que limitaban el único sendero que había encontrado. Apenas unos segundos después el Riolu sacó la cabeza de la bolsa y olisqueó el aire, mucho más interesado por aquel lugar que por la ciudad.

- Espero que tengas una buena razón para estar aquí.- Salida de la nada una mujer joven había aparecido en el sendero, unos metros por detrás de ellos. Siquiera la había oído salir de entre los árboles.

- Busco a la doctora Willow. Me llamo…- Ella le cortó con un gesto de impaciencia.

- Eres el chico del Riolu ciego.- Asintió lentamente. La mujer se acercó en dos zancadas y le tendió una mano sucia por la tierra.- Yo soy la doctora Willow, aunque prefiero que me llamen Katy.- Cuando le dio la mano ella le respondió con un apretón fuere y rápido.

- Yo soy Nathan.- Movido por la curiosidad el Riolu había salido de la bolsa y empezó a trepar por el brazo.- Este es el Riolu del que le habló mi padre.

- Vaya…- En lugar de cogerlo, se limitó a acercar la mano para que él la oliera y la tocara.- ¿Porqué no vamos dentro? Allí podré echarle un vistazo a este pequeño.- Le guió por el sendero en silencio a paso tan vivo que casi tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Tras andar un par de minutos llegaron a un pequeño claro en cuyo centro se levantaba la familiar forma de un Centro Pokémon, justo al otro lad de un estanque en el que nadaban un montón de Magikarps. Cruzaron el estanque por un puente de madera y entraron en el edificio.- Buenos días, Joy.

- Buenos días, doctora Willow.- Al ver a la persona que había tras el mostrador no pudo evitar sonreír. Era un chica de aspecto anodino, de pelo rosa y que, probablemente, no sabría decir más que 10 frases una y otra vez.

- Ven arriba.- La siguió por las escaleras al piso superior, donde le indicó dónde podía dejar las cosas y sentarse mientras ella se ocupaba del Riolu.

- Bueno, con esto creo que ya hemos terminado.

Al oír la voz de Katy abrió los ojos de repente. Había estado a punto de dormirse de puro aburrimiento. El examen le había tomado a la doctora más de 3 horas y, por las ventanas de su consulta, pudo ver que empezaba a caer la tarde. El Riolu, tendido sobre una mesa de exploración, parecía agotado y en ese momento buscaba una postura cómodo para dormir. Ralts, en una silla a su lado, cabezeaba también.

- Tu padre no se equivocaba con el diagnóstico.- Le dijo cogiendo una silla y sentándose delante de él.- Como sabes los pokémon están formados tanto por materia como por energía. Esa energía, a la que llamamos Aura, actúa como un patrón de información y nos permite, por ejemplo, reintegrar un pokémon después de introducirlo en una pokéball o sanarlo después de haber recibido una herida. La teoría sobre la que trabajan la mayoría de expertos es que el Aura es generalmente estable y no puede ser alterada por nada que le ocurra al cuerpo físico del pokémon. Sólo en circunstancias excepcionales de mucha tensión o en las que haya presente una gran cantidad de energía externa, puede producirse una lesión que altere el Aura y, de este modo, no pueda sanarse al pokémon.- Le miró un instante.- No te estoy contando nada que no supieras antes, ¿verdad?

- Llevo mucho tiempo ayudando a mi padre en el Centro de nuestro pueblo.

- Bien…- Susurró ella como si le aliviara no tener que explicar las cosas desde el principio.- La razón por la que cualquier experto en pokémon te dirá que tu Riolu no tiene ninguna posibilidad de recuperar su vista es, precisamente, porque asumen que sólo se podría volver a alterar su Aura de un modo tan extremo como la primera vez. Y eso, además, sólo podría producir otra alteración que no tendría porque invertir la que le dejó ciego en un primer momento.

- Pero usted no cree que esa teoría sea correcta.- Ella sonrió ante sus palabras.

- De lo contraria ni tu ni yo estaríamos ahora aquí.- Se quitó las gafas y señaló alrededor.- Yo no estudio sólo los pokémon según su tipo, su aspecto o el camino evolutivo que pueden seguir yendo de aquí para allá rellenando los dato de una enciclopedia universal de los pokémon. A mi lo que me interesa son los mecanismos por los que los pokémon se hacen más fuertes, evolucionan y alcanzan estadios superiores. La teoría en la que estoy trabajando establece que la relación entre el cuerpo y el Aura de un pokémon es mucho más fluida de lo que se cree. Las experiencias, las vivencias, todo lo que hace un pokémon se refleja en su Aura de un modo acumulativo, llevándole lentamente hasta el punto en el que alcanza la evolución de su forma actual.- Dio suave golpe en la mesa con el índice.- Y eso es precisamente lo interesante. Durante la evolución el Aura de un pokémon cambia, se reestructura de un modo completo para darle su nueva forma. ¿De dónde sale esa información? ¿Dónde está almacenada? Los pokémon no son como nosotros, no crecen en el sentido en el que van cambiando paulatinamente hasta alcanzar una forma adulta. ¿Conoces la leyenda de Mew?

- ¿El pokémon que tiene genes de todos los demás pokémon?

- Tal vez Mew no posea todos los genes de los demás pokémon. Tal vez lo que posee es la información del Aura de todos los pokémon. Y puesto que no sabemos de donde sale la información que usan los pokémon para actualizar su Aura durante el momento de la evolución, podríamos suponer que en todos los pokémon existe el potencial de acceder a dicha información. Sólo que no son capaces de utilizarla salvo en el momento de la evolución. Partiendo de esa premisa, los pokémon legendarios, cuya forma es única y no pueden reproducirse ni evolucionar, podrían ser pokémon que en un momento de su pasado pudieron alterar su Aura de un modo extraordinario hasta alcanzar su forma única.

- ¿Y cree que mi Riolu podría hacer eso?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que todos los pokémon pueden hacerlo, aunque desde luego no es algo común que ocurra. Lo que sí creo es que si algún pokémon tiene la motivación adecuada para conseguir eso, es tu Riolu.

- ¿Y como podría conseguirlo?- Katy se encogió de hombros.

- Eso es lo que tendremos que tratar de averiguar. Tendrás que entrenarle, tendrá que luchar, hacerse fuerte, aprender a sentir el aura como la leyenda del Lucario de las Almas y finalmente, imprimir en su cuerpo el deseo de recuperar la vista con tanta fuerza que al evolucionar su Aura se altere para conseguirlo.

- ¿Luchar? ¿Porque todo siempre tiene que reducirse a luchar?

- Porque la lucha es la representación de nuestra voluntad. Los pokémon se acercan a humanos cuya voluntad sea fuerte para aprender de ellos, porque buscan mejorar y evolucionar tanto como nosotros buscamos comer o beber. Ellos necesitan evolucionar, necesitas que su aura crezca y alcance…- Se detuvo un instante.- Algo superior, sea lo que sea eso. Eso es lo que yo veo en los ojos de todos los pokémon, incluso de esos pequeños e indefensos Magikarps de ahí fuera. Pero la voluntad por sí mismo no es nada. Incluso la más pura y sincera de las intenciones quedará destruida si no hay detrás una fuerza que la sostenga. No una fuerza física para luchar, sino fuerza en un sentido mucho más completo, la energía que le permita enfrentarse a cualquier adversidad y vencer cualquier obstáculo para conseguir su objetivo.

- Entonces…- Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Es tarde y debes tener hambre. Le diré a Joy que te prepare algo de cenar y te acompañe a una habitación.

- Pero Riolu sólo se curará si lucha, ¿verdad?

- No, Nathan, sólo se curara si tanto su entrenador como él están dispuestos a luchar para que eso suceda. Si no estás dispuesto a dejarlo crecer, deberías permitir que encuentre su camino junto a otra persona. Hay pokémon más tranquilos, que se conformarán con una vida más simple, olvidando sus instintos por la comodidad de una vida con los humanos. Pero tu Riolu… Tu Riolu es un luchador y nunca dejará de serlo. La cuestión es si encontrará un entrenador a su altura. Ahora vete, por favor, tengo trabajo que hacer.


	13. Coraje Ciego  Último capítulo

Luchar… Siempre se había preguntado qué significaba la lucha, qué empujaba a humanos y pokémon combatir unos contra otro, y ahora que tenía una respuesta no sabía qué hacer con ella. Combatir no era más que un medio demostrar la propia determinación, al menos eso era lo que la doctora Willow parecía haberle querido decir. Ponerse a prueba y levantarse tras la derrota, enfrentarse al dolor y al sufrimiento para conseguir una meta. Poco a poco empezaba a comprenderlo. Empezaba a comprender lo que había hecho Roger. Quería detener a Buonni, obligarle a irse de su Centro Pokémon, aunque eso supusiera poner en peligro a sus pokémon. No porque no le importaran, sino porque derrotar a Buonni era más importante.

Los pokémon siguen a los humanos para aprender de las experiencias que comparten juntos, ese es el instinto que les ha empujado desde tiempos inmemoriales a unirse a ellos. No distinguen como lo harían los humanos entre causas buenas o malas, justas o injustas, legales o ilegales. Ellos no siguen a los ideales, sino a las personas. El combate, la violencia, es sólo el último recurso cuando todo lo demás falla. Sin embargo en algún momento los humanos habían perdido el rumbo y las batallas se habían convertido en lo único que importaba. Al menos para algunos. El consejo de la Liga, el Alto Mando, entrenadores como Roger trataban de usar la fuerza que habían obtenido al servicio de unos ideales. Luchaban para corregir las injusticias, para evitar los abusos de gente como Buonni. Se preguntó durante un instante qué habría sido de su mundo de no existir gente como ellos. El mal en un sentido humano, el ansia de poder, el egoísmo, el deseo de dominar a los demás siempre les acompañaría. Y quienes se dejaran llevar por esos sentimiento no dudarían en usar cualquier arma a su alcance para ver sus ambiciones colmadas. Los pokémon. Si nadie quisiera dar un paso al frente, si nadie estuviera dispuesto a luchar contra ese tipo de personas, lo habrían dominado todo tiempo atrás.

Su mundo estaba en paz porque de existir quienes quisieran usar a los pokémon como ejército se encontrarían con la oposición del Alto Mando. Eran una liga, un deporte, una afición que escondía detrás la voluntad de miles de personas de abandonar sus hogares, vagando por el mundo, aprendiendo, luchando y sufriendo sólo para ser mejores. Los niños, los jóvenes como él eran idiotas. Se dejaban engañar por los títulos, por las aventuras, por las portadas de las revistas. Había mucho más que eso y, empezaba a sospechar, aquel era el uno de los sentidos de la misma organización de la Liga. Uno debía recorrer un largo camino, pasar por los ocho gimnasios de cada región para tener el derecho a combatir contra el Alto Mando y convertirse en uno de ellos. Y el camino no consistiría siempre en luchar una y otra vez.

Apartó la mirada del techo de la habitación y contempló el cielo a través de la ventana. Si quería que Riolu tuviera una oportunidad de recuperar la vista tendría que emprender un largo que camino que no sabía dónde le llevaría. Quedándose en su casa no conseguiría que se hiciera lo bastante fuerte, que experimentara lo suficiente para que el cambio sucediera. Y el único camino que tenía sentido recorrer era el de la liga, porque alrededor de los gimnasios era donde encontraría gente de la que aprender, con la que compartir y con la que tendría que luchar. O no, se dio cuenta. Aquella sería su decisión. No tenía porque luchar necesariamente con todo el mundo. Seguir aquel camino no tenía porqué significar que se convirtiera en lo que odiaba, en un entrenador irresponsable al que sólo le importaba ganar combates.

Sin embargo… En algún momento tendría que luchar y Riolu, dormido a sus pies, no sería capaz de hacerlo. La leyenda del Lucario de las Auras no era más que eso, una leyenda. Era cierto que Riolu había aprendido a orientarse por el sonido, pero en un combate sería totalmente diferente.

- Es imposible.- Un movimiento a los pies de la cama le sorprendió. Como si hubiera intuido sus pensamiento Riolu se había levantado y se acercaba a él.- ¿Crees que serías capaz de ver el Aura de los demás? ¿Crees poder convertirte en un pokémon legendario? - Llevó lentamente la mano hacia él y le acarició con suavidad.- ¿Qué sería entonces de mi? - El Riolu no le contestó, nadie lo haría. Suspiró, sintiéndose desanimado y perdido. No podía hacer aquello, no tenía el valor ni la determinación de conseguirlo. Y tampoco quería obligarle a permanecer ciego para siempre. Tal vez lo mejor sería hacer lo que había dicho la doctora Willow y encontrar a un entrenador que quisiera hacerse cargo de él. Alguien a su altura.

- ¿Entonces vas a rendirte?

La noche había pasado entre pesadillas y extraños sueños. Al levantarse y asearse, tomó la decisión de hablar con Katy y pedirle que encontrara a un entrenador para el Riolu. Un entrenador de verdad. Y al hacerlo aquella había sido su respuesta.

- Yo no sirvo como entrenador, no quiero convertirme en uno. Quiero estudiar, convertirme en un cuidador como mi Padre.- Hundió los hombros, sintiéndose humillado.- Él merece algo mejor que yo.

- En ese caso has tomado la decisión correcta.- Le señaló hacia la salida trasera del Centro.- Ahí detrás se reúnen siempre un buen número de entrenadores. Esta mañana están haciendo un pequeño torneo, tal vez puedas encontrar tú mismo un entrenador para el pequeño Riolu.- Asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida. Ralts le seguía a corta distancia y el Riolu, dentro de la bolsa, permanecía muy quieto. Ambos parecían comprender que algo iba mal.

La zona de combates detrás del Centro Pokémon de la doctora Willow era muy diferente a la que había en el de su padre. En lugar de una única pista, había 4 zonas perfectamente habilitadas para los combates, con todas las líneas reglamentarias pintadas sobre el cemento. En todas se estaban desarrollando combates de diferentes niveles y debía haber, al menos, medio centenar de personas hablando, riendo y luchando. Se sintió inmediatamente fuera de lugar, sobretodo cuando su presencia empezó a llamar la atención. Ralts se pegó de inmediato a él.

Varios entrenadores se acercaron a hablar con él y tras algunas presentaciones dejó que contemplaran a Ralts y a Riolu. Ambos eran pokémon poco comunes y muchos entrenadores usaron sus pokédex para anotar que los habían avistados. Riolu disfrutaba de la atención recibida, pero Ralts, mucho más tímida, se mantenía pegada a él. Finalmente, pasados algunos minutos, sacó el tema que le había llevado hasta allí.

- Tendrías que hablar con Arnold, ese chico de allí.- Le indicaron a un joven 2 o 3 años mayor que él, que en ese instante estaba luchando.- Lleva tiempo intentado conseguir un Riolu, tal vez podría hacerse cargo del tuyo.- Agradeció la ayuda y esperó pacientemente a que el combate concluyera. Arnold estaba combatiendo con un pokémon siniestro/fantasma que no había visto nunca en directo, llamado Sableye y estaba haciendo trizas al grupo normal y elemental del contrario. Tenía un aspecto rudo, pero sus instrucciones eran claras y rápidas. No se podía negar que era un buen entrenador. En apenas unos minutos el Sableye debilitó a los seis pokémon de su contrincante y el combate finalizó. Aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a Arnold.

- Sé quien eres.- Le dijo nada más verle que se acercaba.- Eres el paleto que ha venido con un Riolu ciego.

- La doctora Willow cree que si se le entrenara bien podría recuperar la vista al evolucionar. Y me han dicho que tú eres un buen entrenador.- No le habían dicho eso exactamente, pero le habían dicho que era de los mejores. Al menos de los que ganaba siempre.

- Lo único que busca la doctora es un conejillo de indias para sus estudios.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Porque es mi madre.- No supo qué decir a eso.- Mira chaval, tu intención es buena, y seguro que si se le entrenara podría recuperar la vista, pero el hecho es que nadie va a entrenar a ese Riolu. ¿Cómo quieres que un pokémon ciego combata?

- Es fuerte, seguro que si le das una oportunidad podría demostrarte de lo que es capaz.

- Seguro que…- Intentó decir, pero él le cortó.

- No me comas el tarro. Ese pokémon no sirve para nada.- El Riolu, que llevaba en sus manos se irguió de repente al oír aquello.- Sólo un perdedor le entrenaría.- Añadió antes de darles la espalda.

- Sólo un perdedor rechazaría al mejor Riolu que jamás tendrá posibilidades de ver.- Replicó antes de que pudiera controlarse.- Sólo un imbécil diría que no puede hacer nada.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - Arnold se giró violentamente y le enfrentó.- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy un imbécil?

Se dio cuenta que temblaba. Tenía miedo de lo que había dicho. Quería echarse atrás, salir corriendo de ahí, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o pensar en nada, sintió una cálida voz en su cabeza.

"No huyas"

- ¿Te has quedado mudo?- Arnold le empujó al ver que no reaccionaba.

"Ten fe. Ten fe en ti y en mi. Ten fe en nosotros"

- ¿No vas a decir nada, paleto?- El Riolu, entre sus manos, le miraba fijamente. Ralts, a su lado, también. Eran sus voces, lo que oía. Eran sus deseos.

"Lucha contra él… Luchemos contra él"

- Que si quieres menospreciar a mi pokémon tendrás que hacerlo después de demostrarme que eres capaz de demostrar a mi Riolu.- Ralts dio un paso adelante y el Riolu saltó al suelo. Sonrió por lo extraño que era todo, por que nunca había creído que fuera a decir eso y, sobretodo, porque había entendido por fin lo que significaba ser entrenador. No quería demostrar su valía, sino la de sus pokémon.- Luchemos.

- ¿Estás de broma?- Replicó Arnold sorprendido.- No voy a luchar contigo.

- Acabas de insultar a mis pokémon. Dices que mi Riolu no sirve para nada.- Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se puso en la posición de entrenador mientras hablaba. Ralts, llevando al Riolu de la mano, se colocó en el de los pokémon.- Si no quieres disculparte por lo que has dicho tendrás que demostrar que tienes razón. Es un Riolu ciego y un Ralts que no me hace ningún caso, no deberías tener problemas para vencerme, ¿no?- Le había encerrado en sus propias palabras y ahora no podía salir sin parecer un cobarde.

- Está bien, pero no llores cuando te demuestre quien está equivocado.- Se colocó en posición y le hizo un gesto magnánimo.- Te lo voy a poner fácil, tus dos pokémon contra mi Sableye.- Todos los entrenadores susurraron a su alrededor. Su discusión había atraído a bastantes personas que ahora seguían el combate con interés. Arnold quería engañarle, su pokémon tenía ventaja por su tipo frente a Ralts y Riolu. Sonrió de nuevo. Como si aquello fuero lo único importante.

- Si así te sientes mejor…- Le concedió. Se arrodilló junto a los dos pokémon.- Esto es un error.- Susurró sintiendo que el pánico empezaba a dominarle.- Nos va a hacer trizas.

"No"

De nuevo la voz en su mente, aunque no sabía si provenía de Ralts o de Riolu. No era común en pokémon tan jóvenes que desarrollaran la telepatía, mucho menos en un Riolu, que no debería ser capaz de hacerlo hasta evolucionar.

- No te dejaré luchar, Ralts, sería demasiado peligroso para ti.- Ella asintió suavemente.- Todo depende de ti, Riolu, y no te preocupes por nada.- Ya no temblaba ni parecía asustado por la batalla que estaba a punto de empezar.- Ganaremos.- Asintió con decisión y caminó hasta la posición de salida.- No te precipites y confía en mi.

- ¿Empezamos?- Le gritó Arnold desde el otro lado del campo de Batalla.

- Empezamos.

- Arañazo, Sableeye.- Rugió el chico. Como había imaginado no se preocupaba por la defensa. Sabía que los ataques de Riolu tan joven serían de tipo normal, totalmente ineficaz contra un pokémon de tipo fantasma. Lo que no sabía era que Buonni había hecho un gran trabajo criando a Riolu.

- Aguante, Riolu.- El pequeño pokémon se plantó y esperó el golpe que llegó de inmediato sin vacilar. El impacto, de una fuerza que tendría que haberle debilitado por la diferencia de nivel, le dejó herido pero todavía en pie. El estómago se le encogió al ver la violencia del golpe. No era eso lo que deseaba, pero si ahora se echaba atrás no habría servido de nada.

- Arañazo otra vez, Sableeye, no podrá aguantar mucho.- Eso es lo que él pensaba.

- Profecía, Riolu, úsala para agarrarle ahora.- El pequeño pokémon ya sabía donde estaba su adversario. El golpe le había permitido escuchar sus pasos y averiguar dónde se había dirigido después. Sus ojos brillaron a pesar de la ceguera y en un paso largo y rápido se aferró a su pecho con fuerza, esquivando el segundo arañazo del Sableye.

- Menuda pérdida de tiempo.- Susurró Arnold.- ¡Tinieblas!- Sonrió de nuevo. Había ganado el combate. Lo había sabido desde el momento en el que el Riolu había esquivado el segundo arañazo. No importaba que ahora el sableye redujera la energía de la Profecía. No iba a volver a usar ese movimiento.

- Tríturalo, Riolu.- El rugido se elevó desde el centro del campo de batalla. Sin perder el contacto con él, el Riolu dio un paso atrás y tomó impulso antes de lanzar ambas palmas contra la enorme cabeza del Sableye. El golpe fue tan poderoso que no sólo lo debilitó al instante, sino que lanzó al inconsciente pokémon hasta los pies de su entrenador. Los gritos de sorpresa fueron rápidamente ahogados por los vítores. Se acercó hasta el Riolu, que se sostenía más por su orgullo que por la fuerza que le quedaba. Lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra el pecho.- Bien hecho, pequeño.- El Riolu le devolvió el abrazo.

"El mérito no es sólo suyo"

Ralts estaba a su lado, a pesar de la pequeña multitud que le rodeaba. Era ella quien le había estado hablando. Y tal vez ahora tuviera también razón. Habían ganado juntos. De repente su mente voló al día en el que había conocido a Roger y recordó lo que había pensado aquel día al ver ganar un combate entre pokémon. Se acercó a Arnold y le tendió la mano.

- Tenías razón.- Le dijo él.- Ese pequeño es fuerte, estaré encantado de entrenarlo.- Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- No será necesario.- Arnold ocultó su decepción con una carcajada.

- Me lo tengo merecido, por bocazas.- Se estrecharon la mano.- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Pues ahora vamos dentro a curar a nuestros pokémon.

- ¿Y luego?- Era la doctora Willow la que había hablado.- ¿Qué vas a hacer luego?- Permaneció un segundo en silencio, mientras tomaba su decisión.

- Volveré a casa y les diré a mis padres que el verano que viene emprenderé el viaje para entrenar a mi Riolu. Quiero que pueda ver con sus propios ojos. Y quiero que lo consiga a mi lado.


End file.
